ACCORDING TO THE MUSES
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: Find out what happens to Melody KaSakura as she journeys to recover her passion for music after a major accident & a life-threatening diagnosis. Secrets are revealed as the clock counts down until the graduation audition. But what will happen until then? Can her sour attitude be turned upside down? And will she and her new friends even pass?
1. 1: Dawn Of New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: MPK does not own anything from UTA NO PRINCE SAMA! Just my OC KaSakura Melody, steal her...and you'll have to live with a guilty conscience? Just don't use her without permission!**

* * *

_"Hey, Melody-chan. Do you like music?"_

_"What?! Of course I do! Why would you even ask me that?!"_

_"No! I mean the music you and I make, do you think its good?"_

_"Uh...yeah! I like our music the most!"_

_"But...did you ever...hate...it?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "Like, hate music altogether, like it didn't connect with you anymore? Like it wasn't your passion, like you thought it was?"_

_"No way." I told him bluntly, "Are you asking me because you feel this way?"_

_"No! Yes...maybe. Its just...I don't think music is right for me anymore...I think I might just quit~"_

_"You can't!" I suddenly had the urge to hug him, and I did squeezing him tightly, maybe a little too tight, "You can't...just quit...You can't just quit music...I know you still love it! Besides, you're too talented! You can't just give up so easily! Please, don't ever say anything like that again!"_

_"Melody-chan..."_

_I let go and stood up, "One sec..." I came back with a bottle of apple cider and two glasses filling up both them. I handed one to him, "Promise me, you'll never lose your passion for music! You're too good!" He stared at the glass in my hands before taking it._

_"On one condition." His bangs fell over his face, making him look serious, "You promise you'll never quit music either." We looked at each other for a minute. I then reached my arm over so my glass tapped his._

_"I promise." _

_We tapped our glasses again, and took a sip, at the same time the fireworks started to explode, "Then, its a deal."_

I made that promise 5 years ago on New Years eve. There was a New Years party going on at my house. While everyone else was inside having fun, my best friend and I sat on my porch where we always loved to hang out together. We made that deal during the 5 minutes before the new year, and I thought I'd be able to live up to that promise.

But that, was before I was diagnosed with something that I thought would end my life. Ever since then, the bond between me and music was never the same. Especially after I had, The accident. But even after I was completely cured, I still didn't have the enthusiasm, that drive to carry on. My passion for music was gone.

That was until, I got a letter in the mail.

* * *

"Ms. KaSakura! Ohayo! The president is expecting you!"

"So I've heard." Was how I responded.

Today, I'm going the Shining Agency to speak with the founder, Shining Saotome himself. Apparently he wants to speak to me about something very important. Urgently...

"He'll be right with you. The Secretary will let you know when he is available." The intern told me and walked away.

...At least, that's what I picked up from the letter.

I sat in a chair just outside his office, just thinking about what he wanted to say to me, _'What could he want with me? I thought I made it clear to everyone that I was never coming back to the music industry. I want absolutely NOTHING to do with music. At least, not anymore...' _My thoughts were interrupted suddenly when I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall.

"Why exactly did you call me here?" A slightly deep voice asked.

"I want you to attend my new school. Saotome Academy."

"Why should I do that? I've heard of that new school of yours. Its a school for future idols and composers, right? I'm already an idol. Why would I go to a school in order to study to become something that I already am?"

"To perfect it. You see, I've known you long enough to know your a perfectionist. You want to make every song you sing flawless &amp; mistake-less. But in the process you make things sound boring. The whole point of music is to entertain. You can't entertain if the music is boring &amp; lifeless! Music needs to be energetic and fun and..."

"Excuse me." The sightly deep voice interrupted, "But I don't need you to explain to me what music is. I'm aware my music is starting to lack something."

"That's an even better reason to enroll in my school. Come and you'll be able to learn how to create an even better image of HAYATO." I cringed hearing that name. It had been a while since I heard that name. _'It must be him...'_ I thought.

When the other person didn't respond, Saotome continued, "I've given the same invitation to KaSakura-chan."

"What did she say?!" The young male asked voice full of enthusiastic curiosity.

Saotome sighed, "I have not spoken to her yet, but she has agreed to come here to meet me. I will tell her the same thing I am telling you, but there is no guaranteeing that she will say yes." He laughed, "I have a better chance with you than I do with her, that's for sure." I scowled.

_'Is that so?'_ I thought.

"Then I'll attend your school on one condition. She has to attend as well. If she's doesn't I'll have to decline your offer, because to be frank, it does not interest me."

"Hmm, I'm starting to see your true motives, Ichinose. Fine, I will see what I can do. But remember the main rule of show business BOY. Love is forbidden!" At that point, I was trying to stop myself from bursting into that room and giving them both a piece of my mind. And I was so close too, but what the young male said next was the thing that really ticked me off.

"Love has absolutely nothing to do with my reason to suggest such a demanding ultimatum. I just what to see KaSakura back in action. She needs this so she can turn her life around. If your offer won't bring her back to the music industry, nothing will. Its not like she has the will or the drive to create music anymore, and to be frank once again, she isn't very capable of doing it on her own."

I had heard enough.

"Wait! Ms. KaSakura! He's still in a meeting~" Ignoring the young Secretary, I pushed the doors to Shining Saotome's office open with a slam so hard, I thought I may have damaged them. But I didn't care.

"Excuse me!?" I shouted immediately enraged with anger, then filling with hate as the person Saotome was talking to turned toward me in his seat.

"Melody?!" He sounded surprised to see me, but knowing his personality, he quickly regained his composure. Sounding smug, he spoke again. "Well if it isn't KaSakura Melody-chan, or should I call you the long lost, MPK?"

"Neither, you don't have that respect, Ichinose Tokiya!" I growled. We glared at each other.

"Saotome-san! I'm so sorry she just barged in so unexpectedly!" The secretary whined in the doorway.

"No its alright. Just shut the door." He commanded and after she complied Tokiya began to talk again. He even had the nerve to stand up and face me directly before doing so!

"How long has it been? If I remember correctly, its been about, oh I don't know. Exactly 2 Years!" He said it calmly but his face said something else. I can't find the right word though.

"I don't even believe you! Saying _'I need to turn my life around!'_, and _'I'm not capable of doing it on my own.' _" I grabbed him by the collar, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Someone who is actually succeeding in the music industry, not locked up in my room slowly becoming a couch potato."

I growled, "_You B~..._"

"Misssssssss KaSakura Melody!" I turn my attention to Saotome as he calls my name, "Misterrrrrrrr Ichinose Tokiya!" He does the same. My grip tightens around his neck, "This feud has been going on long enough! You must learn to forgive, forget, and move on! Do you two even know why you despise each other?!" I let go of his collar and Tokiya's eyes saddened. We both looked in a different direction. "You don't even know do you?!"

"Its been so long I honestly don't remember, but what I do know is that I still hate him." Tokiya looked at me, "Acting like he knows what's best for me, treating me like his younger sister! Stop interfering into other peoples' private lives! Anything that goes on with me has nothing to do with you! I can make my own decisions without you hovering over my shoulders acting like you care! I've had enough!"

I then started shouting at Saotome, "Don't listen to anything he says about me! He's nothing but a hardcore liar! And if you even think I'm going to consider your little invitation to your school you can just forget about it! If I wanted to start singing again don't you think I would have!" I started to tear up knowing what I said was slightly untrue, "If I wanted that life again I could have tried harder to succeed, but I didn't. Its over for me...I'm nothing to them now..." I looked down trying to stop myself from crying. I think Tokiya noticed that I was about to break down &amp; was about to place a hand on my shoulder, but he didn't.

"But you have tried, haven't you?" My eyes opened in surprise, "You've tried doing so quite a few times according to your old voice coach. She and I were good friends." I looked at Shining.

"You...You looked me up?"

"I did a few bit of research on both of you actually. But I already knew most of it. I mean we have know each other for quite some time, haven't we?" My fists clenched slightly, " , you tried after your surgery to go back to doing what you once loved &amp; missed, but you just couldn't. Because you had forgotten everything that was taught to you, correct?"

"What?" Tokiya asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"Mr. Ichinose, KaSakura had been going through quite a bit after her successful surgery, she had even starting taking voice training again. After a couple months of no improvement though, she quit...for your sake, am I right Miss KaSakura?" When she turned away, Tokiya slightly gasped, "But you had no idea any of this was going on, and therefore hated Melody for leaving you so suddenly, without an explanation. Not even giving her a chance to explain, you left."

"Melody, is that true?" Tokiya asked me.

I didn't even look at him, I spoke to Saotome instead, "Whether I continue to produce music has nothing to do with the relationship between Ichinose and I."

"Ichinose? Really Melody?"

Saotome stood on his desk and pointed at us, "Oh just admit it! The truth is after that incident, both of you lost you passion for music! You both have lost the thing that makes music, music!" Both us said nothing while Saotome began speaking seriously, "Fine, you can be mad at each other all you want, but Tokiya, Melody, but don't let your hatred towards each other affect your careers. Don't let it affect your music in general. Enroll in my school. I'm telling you, it could help both of you make a fresh new start." I was about to tell him off but Saotome suddenly pulled application out of his pocket, "And if you don't want to continue the course after a week, you will be free to leave. But I don't think you will, because soon you will realize that this is the best thing for you, both of you."

I glared at him but I snatched the packet from him anyway. After doing so, Tokiya did the same. I started to leave but I stopped and turned around to him, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for myself. For those years of not remembering music. But even though I'm doing this doesn't mean you're going to watch over me like I'm some little kid. Not like you even cared before anyway. I can handle this myself." Suddenly I saw an expression on Tokiya's face I've never seen before. Anger.

"Trust me. I'm not going to go through another year of high school just for you. I have my own reasons for joining the academy and I'm pretty sure none of them have anything to do with you. I have no intention of watching over you or being your guard dog anymore. I'm done." His tone intimidated me a little bit but I kept my composure.

Anger boiled within me as well though, "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who is completely done with you. You can do whatever you want, go to the academy, even keep performing as that little energetic freak you call 'HAYATO', Just stay away from me." And I walked away not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say.

I heard Saotome laugh and say, "Well now! That was easier than I thought! I thought it would take a lot more to convince her."

I growled squeezed the application packet in my hands and left the building.

"Fresh new start huh?"

* * *

_I was sitting in a gazebo by the side of a river, in this really pretty dress. Now don't get me wrong, I know the dress was pretty, but why was I wearing it!? I don't like wearing skirts and dresses! -_

_Anyway, no matter how much I don't like it, in the dream I was wearing this pretty white dress with purple detailing. I was watching the water for some reason when all of a sudden I hear someone running toward my direction. It turned out to be a male, he stopped right by where I was, but didn't notice me. He was wearing some kind of white sailor suit, with an indigo argyle tie and for some reason, I couldn't see his face. The male kept walking along the edge of the river and started sing. I quickly recognized this song to be Nanairo No Compass. So the male had to be..._

_"Feeling Heart..." Just as I start to say the words inside of my head, I notice the male had stopped singing. But not only that, he had started crying. He was right next to me at this point, so I called out to him._

_"Tokiya?" Suddenly I ran over to him as he turned to me. The moonlight seemed to be shining down on him and the blurriness around his face disappeared._

_"Hime-sama?" Tokiya looked up at me, and I saw the tears streaming down his face. I gasped as his expression alone broke my heart. But just as I noticed this, his face quickly turned into a happy one. "Eii, Melody-Hime."_

_"Please don't stop, I miss your song already." I had no control over what I was saying._

_Tokiya seemed to perk up after hearing that, "As you wish, Melody-hime." He quickly wiped his face and continued to sing, getting all up in my face when he sung, "My sweetest love..." Not that I minded much. But remember, I have no control over myself in this. If I did, I would at least have backed up or something._

_Continuing to hear Tokiya sing out to the water was such a calming sight. I've always enjoyed hearing him sing, but back in reality, I don't think he knows that. But suddenly before he starts to sing the last two words of the song I hear a SPLASH!_

_Then I realized Tokiya was suddenly pushed into the water, and I was the one that did so._

_"Tokiya? Tokiya!" I yelled for him, but he did not surface. "Where are you?!" No response. But just as I was going to go in and look for him, a green flash came out of nowhere and dove in, quickly returning to the shore with Tokiya on his back. The green flash, which turned out to be a light skinned boy, dropped Tokiya on the grass on his back._

_"He seemed to be down there pretty deep. Almost like he was pushed purposefully." He murmured so I couldn't hear him._

_"Who are you?" Was the first thing I asked._

_"Oh, right. You don't know me yet...but call me, Cecil." He says then looks back at Tokiya, "I already know your name, Melody."_

_"Do you know about anything what's going on here? Like why is he unconscious? Or maybe why I'm wearing this dress? Or how about why he called me Hime-sama?" I quickly asked. I guess my dream self was as confused as I was._

_"That's because you are the Princess!" Cecil says._

_"Who?"_

_"The Princess of Song of course! And this Prince Tokiya, one of the Princes of Song."_

_"What?"_

_Cecil sighed, "You're the princess chosen by the muses to help bring music back to this land. Right now, your job is to help the princes of song, that all have seemed to have lost their way."_

_"HUH!?"_

_Cecil continued to explain further, "Your friend Tokiya is one of the souls that has lost his way. And that's bad, especially because he is a prince of song. He now needs to find is way back to the music he once loved."_

_"What are you saying? He doesn't love music anymore?" A bright indigo ball of light emerged from Tokiya's body, then disappeared into the dark forest behind us. "What just happened?" Before Cecil could talk, Tokiya sat up suddenly pushing me into Cecil in the process. Luckily he caught me._

_"Excuse you. But I have a far more important matters to attend to than to entertain some little girl." Tokiya then stood and disappeared into the woods the opposite direction of where the light headed, leaving Cecil and I shocked._

_"When that light disappeared from within him, Tokiya lost his essence." Cecil says helping me up._

_"Does that mean he lost his manners too?" I asked in a sarcastic way._

_"In a way probably." I could tell he was serious, which made me worried. "After he lost his essence, he forgot everything about his original self. Not to mention his passion for music. Right now, he's probably on his way to look for it himself, but he won't get very far without your help. He probably knows that too."_

_"Well if he knows that, why won't he ask me to help?!"_

_"Because. Aren't you the one who made him lose it in the first place?"_

_"Of course not! How could I~!?" I froze. "When my body pushed him into the water...But I had no control over that!"_

_"But either way, you still did it." A bright green light suddenly appeared and engulfed Cecil within it as he slowly started to disappear, "You have unconsciously made Prince Tokiya lose his passion for music, and now he is ignoring you. Before you start the journey to restore the harmony between the Princes, Princess, you must ask yourself this. Doesn't all of this seem a little familiar to you?"_

_"Familiar?" Before I could get that word out Cecil was gone, "Cecil? Cecil!"_

And that's when, I woke up.

* * *

Its been exactly weeks since that little intervention at the Shining Agency. Even though I had said I was going to the school, I still had doubts. But in the end though, I decided to apply anyway. On one condition though, I wanted to treated like a normal student. If I was going to start fresh, I wanted to start from the beginning. And that meant starting from the bottom.

I've already been privately tested instead of taking the entrance exam. I'm going to be the examination hall today in order to get test results. I decided not to take the limo I rather walk and clear my mind. I had to try and think rationally about what I was doing. Out the corner of my eyes, I happened to see a girl about my age with a little girl walking up and back down the street. I paid little attention to them though, as I was too deep into my thoughts. So much in fact, I didn't even notice the limo that was secretly tailing me.

_'Was I really about to do something I vowed I'd never do again? I mean the talent inside me disappeared a long time ago, maybe I should just save myself the humiliation and just back out now that I have the chance.'_ I stopped in my tracks.

_FLASH_

_"Promise me, you'll never lose your passion for music! You're too good!"_

_"On one condition. You promise you'll never quit music either." _

_"I promise. __Then, its a deal."_

_FLASH_

_'No.'_ I then thought to myself after having a small flashback, '_I still have a promise to keep. Even though he may not remember it, and at this point not even care, I got to do this. If he's still at it, I gotta work hard to!' I clenched my fist, 'I'll just think of it more as promise to myself.'_

"Why didn't I decide to do this sooner?" I asked myself.

"Yes, why didn't you decide to take a ride in my limousine with me sooner?" When I looked behind me, I saw Jinguji Ren rolling down the car window to look at me. "Its been awhile, KaSakura Melody-chan." I shirked.

I let out a heavy sigh realizing it was him, "No way. Jinguji-san, what are you doing here?"

"Following you." He stated bluntly, "Wondering what a beautiful desert flower such as you, is walking around this cold winter morning, all by herself." He looked away from me his hand covering his face as he handed me a rose.

"No thanks." I told him flatly, "I'm not one of your fangirls that you can just seduce into doing whatever you want them to."

"Your words wound me, Lady." He places his hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner, "Fine. I'll try again some other time. But at least let me give you..."

"Nope. I'm all good. Have a nice day, Ren." I started walking again, Ren blinked. He then signaled for the limo to follow me.

"I was just going to say let me give you a lift. Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere near where you are going, hopefully." I kept walking, the limo slowly followed beside me.

"You're always so cold to people now, Melody. I just can't wait to see the day when I found out why." I stopped, the car stopped. I looked at him. "I'd be so interested to finally find the innocent side of you again, my Lady." Ren smiled...genuinely?

"Why would you interested in that?" I ask not wanting to know the answer. But just as he opened his mouth to reply, his driver called to him.

"Mr. Jinguji! If we stay here any longer, you'll be late to your destination! I must pull off now!"

"Yes of course. Just one second." He told him, "Well KaSakura, its been nice seeing you again. I hope we can meet again soon in a more private setting..."

"You wish."

"Anyway be careful on your way to wherever you were going, right now I've got an entrance exam to ace."

"Entrance exam?" He couldn't be...

"Yup. Saotome Academy. You've probably heard of it." Damn. He's going too. "I've got to go now. Later, Lady." As the car started to move, Ren suddenly pushed half his body out of the window. Ren kissed the rose and threw it at me, kinda like he was throwing a dart. Luckily I caught it, other wise it would have hit me in the face. With one last air kiss and a wave, Ren slid back in the limo; I watched as it spun around the corner. Little did I know Ren's actions left a little red tint on my cheeks.

"Damn that guy." I muttered to myself, then realized I had to get going too, before their office closes. I put the hood of my small fur jacket on my head so no one would recognize me. And I began on my way again.

5 minutes later, At the gates...

"Please! Please! Please! I have to get in! I want to apply no matter what!" When I was close enough to here clearly, I scowled. I noticed that the same girl I saw before was talking to the guards at the front of the campus. She was alone this time.

"You can't. We can't let you in after the subscribed time! Get lost!" They shouted at her in her face. _'How dare they! They're so rude!'_ I thought.

"But I have to get in! I want to study music here, at Saotome Academy! Please I'll do anything!" She grabbed one of the guys jackets basically begging on her knees.

_'To be talking to someone like that, they shouldn't have been hired. And on top of that, making a girl beg, That's so disgraceful! They could at least let her slide at least one time!' _

I guess it was safe to say I had sympathy for this girl, "You're persistent, aren't you? Just give up and go home already! Try again next year! Now get lost!" When he pushed her off of him, I had cracked. Before she hit the ground I ran over to catch her and help her on her feet.

"That's enough!" I shouted at them angrily, "Idiots! I don't care if you are suppose to be security guards! You still have no type of authority to be yelling at, _and_ put your hands on a young lady! Who do you think you are!?"

"You get out of my face too!" And before I knew it, he had pushed me down on the cold snow. My hood popped off.

"Miss!" The girl cried.

"Are you crazy dude! That was KaSakura Melody you yelled at! The one Saotome wanted to see personally!"

"Oh! I didn't realize! I'm so sorry!"

"You..." I was about to get back up and give him a good, long speech with curse words in it, but that was before someone had put an umbrella over my head. When I looked up, I saw ruby colored eyes and red hair to match.

"Hey, are you okay? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold down there." He held his hand out to me, I didn't hesitate to except it. The boy then turned to the guards, "She's right ya know. That was pretty mean."

"Who are you suppose to be?"

"An applicant." He told him then continued, "Come on, you see how badly she wants it. She's even begging you. Why won't you just let her in? She's late, but there's still 30 minutes til the test officially starts."

"We can't! Late is late! If she even can't be here on time, she's not suited to be in this school!"

"Now hold on a second!" I was about to shout once again. But then guess who appeared.

"Calm down KaSakura-chan. There's no need for yelling." Ren stepped out of his limo and began walking towards us. "This girl was late, because she was helping a lost child." I then remembered the little girl that was with her. My eyes widened in realization. "That girl lost her umbrella, so I bought her a new one. And she seems too like it." He hands her a pink umbrella and she silently took it.

_'He's doing it again. Seducing girls. What he got here like 2 minutes ago? Actually, that's a new record for him.'_

"If I had known she was going to take Saotome's exam, I would have given her a lift. Same thing for you Melody." I gained an anime vein mark, "In my opinion, a girl who helps a lost child in this bitter weather, is exactly what this school needs."

"I know right!? So why don't let in already?!" The red-head asked him once again.

The guard grimaced, "No! I can't except that! We have orders!" The other guard suddenly got a phone call.

I grew angry, "Look, what else do you want?!" I was about to grab him but Ren held me back.

"Lady, call down. There's no use in yelling at them again."

"But come on! They're wasting time just standing here! She could have been inside already and still have time before they start!" I shouted at them again anyway.

"But you're not one to usually help anyone. Why do _you_ even care about her?" I froze. Why. did. I?

"I...I don't know. I just do!" Ren looked shocked for a minute, then smirked.

"Oh no. Don't tell me...you have feelings KaSakura-chan?"

"Shut up Jinguji."

"Jinguji? Who's that?" The red headed boy asked.

"Its my last name." Ren told him.

"What kind of name is Jinguji?" Ren facepalmed. I giggled, _inside my head of course_. The girl just watched us all talking.

"Excuse me, but you all need to depart from the front gate." The other guard had come back over.

"We're not leaving to you let her in! Until then we're staying!" The red-headed stated boldly.

"You don't have to. Because you'll all be late for the exam." We looked at him in shock.

"What?!" The first guard replied.

"Its okay. They all got clearance. They can all go in." Ren smirked while the rest of us smiled.

"Really!?" The girl cried, "Thank you so much!"

"That's great! We did it!"

"Mission accomplished." I said.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" The girl cried happily hugging the life out of me. Luckily I got loose.

"That was some smooth talking you did. You really got a way with words." The red head admired, but Ren brushed him off and bent down in front of the girl.

"Good luck on the test, Little Lamb. Lets meet again in April." Ren winked, I sweatdropped.

"Yeah! Lets all give it everything we got! Hopefully we'll see each other again soon!" The red head threw up, what he thinks is the peace sign, but really looks like bunny ears.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The peace sign!" he says somewhat confidently.

"That's not the peace sign, those..are bunny ears." I tell him.

"Oh, then how about this?" His fingers are straighter now, but he flipped his hand around.

"That's deuces. Peace is this way." I show him correctly with a smile.

"Really? I thought it didn't matter which way you put it up, guess I was wrong. Now I know! But...what's deuces?" He asked.

"If we do see each again, then I'll tell you." I tell him.

"Really!? Cool!" After that, we all went our separate ways, but not before Ren tried to scold me for not telling him I was coming here as well. I lightly hit him on the head, knowing that if I had hit harder, I would have knocked him out. I then walked off and finally made it to the secretary's office. Turns out I had to take one more part of the exam anyway and then I got my results. I looked at them, eyes widened.

_'So there is a chance...Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for me...'_

* * *

**_Melody: Let's work hard together everyone. UTA PRI!_**

* * *

**MPK: Chap 1 done! Ja' ne!**


	2. 2: A Seven Colored Compass?

Two more weeks have passed since that guard fiasco. I definitely told Shining that he should keep his security people in check. I don't know if they were fired are not, but something like that better not happen again, otherwise I call lawsuit!

It turns out I scored advanced on both parts of the exam, meaning I passed. To be honest, I didn't think I'd pass, let alone score advance. Maybe I not as bad as I think I am. Maybe there really is a chance I can return to music properly.

"Ah! Melody!" I turn around and almost get knocked over, "Hey! I'm so happy we all got in!" A girl named Shibuya Tomochika, who I meet during the exam (She stopped me in the hallway...) glomps me from behind. "It wouldn't any fun without Lifesaver A around!"

"Life saver A? Shibuya-san?"

"Shibuya-san? No way! Call me Tomo-chan! We're all friends here! And roommates too!" Yup that's right, the three of us are roommates. I think that's very ironic, but I'm not going to say anything.

"Isn't it great?! Me-chan?!" The girl from before was named Nanami Haruka. She keeps saying that the only reason that she passed the exam was because of me, Ren, and that other boy. "I'm so excited!" She smiled.

"Me-chan?" I question, but I don't get an answer.

"Come on, let's go in before they take all the good seats!" Tomo-chan says before dragging Haruka and me inside. When we sit down the man onstage starts talking.

"Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony! First, an speech from the headmaster." He then stops speaking so the headmaster can start, but he's nowhere to be found. The man looks around helplessly, "Uh, sir?"

Loud laughing interrupts the guy, "Anyone who doesn't know love, don't consider singing and get out here! Your heartbeat is the source of music!" Someone then spots someone on the roof wearing a weird jester outfit, and guess that it was Shining.

"That old fool..." I murmur.

Saotome jumps off the roof and dives down towards the ground (us), before taking a turn upwards and bouncing around a bit, like a puppet on a string. He starts talking again, "Yes, children. The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, the Shining World!" He jumps down and starts dancing on the stage, "Music is love! Remember to enshrine your soul, devote your lives to music and make the multitudes glow!" What that means, I have no idea. "Congratulations on your acceptance! Thank you!" And with that he jump back off the stage and just leaves, leaving everyone there shocked, but amazed.

I sighed,_ 'That guy...always taking things to the extreme...'_

* * *

I'm on my way to Shining Saotome's office to get some more things straight. Apparently I was categorized into the S class, the "special" class, and that's not where I want to be.

"What can I do for you, Missssss KaSakura?!" Saotome asks all loud.

"Why'd you put me in the S class?"

"Because your scores were amazing! Fantastic! Advanced! Brrrravo Melody! Bravo!"

"But, I don't want to be in the S class. I wanted to start over from the beginning, and the S class is not the beginning."

Saotome paused for a second, "KaSakura-san...Are you asking me...to demote you?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Well..." Actually I was asking myself that same question, "I guess...Its just like you said. I want to make a fresh start. I think, its the best thing for me right now."

Saotome hmmed, "Well, I guess if its what you really want...I'll switch you out with one of the A class students that we're dying to get admitted. But are you sure?" I nodded, "Then go ahead then. I'm looking forward to see what interesting things come from you, KaSakura. Don't make me regret my decision." I thanked him then walked out calmly. But just as I closed the door, I bumped into someone. I was about to apologize, but when I looked up I became frightened by the angry blue eyes that stared down at me.

"What's your problem!" I asked Tokiya, but he just ignored me and walked past into Saotome's office, making sure to shut the door. I'm sighed and walked on, saddened. But as I walked by, someone randomly spoke to me.

"You got guts, girl." I stopped and looked behind me. A boy was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, "Its really unusual for someone to ASK to get demoted from the S class like that. Ya must be pretty confident, or ya must doubt yourself. _A LOT._"

"You know," I started to say to him, "Its not good manners to spy." The boy sweatdropped as I walked on. He followed me.

"You're interesting." He said walking backwards in front of me hands in his pockets, "Whats your name?"

"Its none of importance to you." I told him.

"Why aren't you wearing a skirt like every other girl here?" He asked pointing to my personalized school uniform. Saotome knew that I really wasn't someone to wear frilly dresses or any type of skirts. I haven't done that since I was like...9? 10 maybe? But I have worn neither since, so I just had on the girls top with the bow tie, the sweater (with the A class symbol), and a pair of jeans. I didn't think anyone would care, but apparently some did.

I grew annoyed, "None of your business."

"Are you this cold towards everyone, or just me?" He suddenly asked his face really close to mine, his short blond hair touch my face slightly. Was it me, or was it pink in some lights? Either way, he was just a little to close for comfort. So I decided to mess with him. I mean, he wouldn't leave me alone, he's askin' for it!

"Well...Oh hey!" I waved suddenly. Just as he turned around to look, I snatched his fedora and ran down the hall.

"AH!" He shouted, "Wait! Omachikudasai!" The boy shouted, I just laughed and kept running. I turned back time and time to see him tripping and bumping into people, making me giggle. I knew I had to stop soon, I didn't time for this. So I stopped behind the next corner and the boy soon flying around it, stopping to catch a breath. "Please, no more. Give me back my fedora."

I put it on my head and posed, "Why? Don't they look good on me?"

"Cause if ya don't, I won't give back the item I took from_ you_." I looked at him.

"What? You didn't~" He pulls a pair of black square frames out his pockets and puts them on. I felt my pockets, realization sunk in me. "When did you take my glasses!? Give them back!"

"Why? Don't they look good on me?" He mocked me and I flushed. I had to admit, they did kinda compliment his sky blue eyes. "Fine. Lets switch on 3. 1, 2..." I got my glasses, but just as I started to give him the hat I stopped and jumped back.

"Sike!"

"Hey no fair!" He cried, "I'm not playing anymore! Give it back!"

I shook my head playfully and clutched it to my chest like it was really mine. Suddenly he came closer to be and I backed against the wall, "S-Shōnen..." I murmur. He leaned over me.

His hands were on either side of me so I couldn't escape. "Hand it ova. Before I stop playing Mr. Nice Guy."

"Pfft. Yeah okay, no you won't. In fact you won't come any closer. You're not that type of guy." The boy was taken aback by what I said.

He backed up a little, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't see you as the aggressive type."

He gained an anime vein mark, "What's that suppose to mean?"

I sighed, "You wouldn't do it. You seem too much of a kind and caring person." He blushed slightly, "I'll give this back on one condition." I gestured to the hat, "Tell me were you got it from?" He seemed surprised at my ultimatum.

"That's easy. I get 'em from a lotta online sites like eBay or Amazon. But I get some from Kohl too. It kinda varies I guess." I then placed that the fedora on his head, "Why?"

"I like it. It just has that cool feel to it. Its...cute." I say. Just then his face goes tomato red.

"Ya think so?" He rubs the back of his neck as I look at the time.

"Oh crap! I gotta go, I'll be late soon!" I suddenly started running.

"Chotto Matte!" I stopped and looked back at him almost disappearing from in the hall of students. "You never told me your name!"

"KaSakura Melody!" I shout to him.

"EH!? KaSakura!?" I hear him shout as I run around the next corner. I never got his name though.

_'How sly, boy. How sly.'_

* * *

"Melody!" Tomo-chan shouts to me as I walk over. She gets up and glomps me, "YAY! We're in the same class too!"

"But why are you in the A class, Me-chan? Didn't you get advanced? Shouldn't you be in the S Class?" I just patted Haruka on the head.

"Don't worry about it." A couple minutes later, Tomo started explaining to Haruka who Shining Saotome was while I listened boredly. I already knew everything she told her, but Haruka seemed a little lost. From what I could tell, she didn't know a lot about the music industry or famous people in general, she probably didn't even know who I was. Not that I wanted to it to be known like that, but...

"No way! It is you!" When I look up, my eyes met ruby eyes again. I'm so surprised I almost fall out of my chair. Because once again, I'm face-to-face with the red-headed boy.

"Red-Head boy?!" I shout but I didn't mean to so I covered my mouth.

"Red-Head boy? Oh no! I never told you my name!" He realized as he held his hand out to me, "I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you again!" His smiled seemed so cheerful. I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm Melody. KaSakura Melody." I tell him shaking his hand.

"That's a nice name. Although..." He puts his finger to his chin, "I feel like...I can't exactly remember but I think I heard that name before..." I sweatdrop. _'Stop jinxing yourself Mel!'_

"Who are you talking to Mel?" Tomo gets up and walks over Haruka following.

"Oh Me-chan! You found him!" She bowed, "Thanks for saving me that day!"

"You're here too!" Ittoki exclaimed, "All right! We're in the same class!" I hear him cheer.

"Soooo, this is Lifesaver "B"." Tomo says.

"B?" Haruka and I ask at the same time, but she ignores us as she continues to stare down Ittoki. She then introduces herself and then Haruka does the same.

Ittoki flashed yet again another smile, "Anyway, I'm just glad they let you in for the exam, Haruka-chan."

"Tiffany! Elizabeth!" I suddenly hear. Suddenly what happened next happened in slow motion. I looked up and some blond guy was about to jump on us. Haruka was then pushed out the way, someone out of nowhere grabbed me and pushed Otoya where I was previously standing.

"Let go of me!" Otoya shouted after getting tackled by the guy instead. Poor Otoya, that had to hurt, at least a little.

"That was close." When I looked up, a blue-haired boy's blue eyes stared straight into my lavender ones. After noticing how close he was to me, and he was still holding me, I moved away and bowed to him.

"Um...Arigatō Gozaimashita. Sir." I thanked, trying hide the sudden blush that developed on my cheeks.

"Your thanks is not needed. Same goes for the 'Sir'." He said looking off to side all nonchalantly. I raise an eyebrow. Why does this guy look familiar?

After Tomo scolded the blonde dude a little, he explained. "I beg your pardon. They both look so much like Elizabeth and Tiffany that I lost it for a moment there…"

"They look like someone from another country?" Otoya wondered.

"We look like old friends of yours?" I ask.

"We look like your sisters?" Haruka questions. _'Yeah Haruka, he's going to have a Japanese and a half Japanese, half black girls for sisters. Then again...these days, there are ways...'_

"No, No and Nope. They look like our family dogs!" We all did a double take and tilted our heads to the side in confusion.

"EH?!"

"Elizabeth &amp; Tiffany, so tiny and cute! We've been separated ever since I've lived in the dorms!" He calmed down and bowed smiling at us, "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! I love things that are small and cute."

The other boy looked to the other side still acting all nonchalant once again, "I am Hijirikawa Masato." He tells everyone, but then I freeze realizing I already know him.

"Wait. Hiji-ri-kawa...Masato? Masa...MASA!? MASATO-KUN?!" I shout pointing at him, "IS THAT YOU!?"

Masa shhs me, saying I'm being too loud. He then frowns, "Yes KaSakura. Does this mean you could recognize me?"

"Definitely!" Masato face palms.

"Its only been a year..." He mumbles a small could over his head, "What, did you forget about everyone you knew during that time period?"

"That could be a possibility. But you've changed in appearance a lot more than Jinguji-san did! Your voice did a 180 too!" The cloud that was over his head multiplied in size and started raining over top of him, "But that's a good thing! I just thought it was funny how I was able to recognize him when I saw him and not you Masa-kun~" With that, lightning and thunder began of course. "Ah! I really didn't mean it like that! Please believe me Masa!"

As I continued to apologize and more introductions and even nicknames were given, they all just started to socialize. That was until, a snap of the finger is heard and the curtains suddenly close.

"Ohayo-pu!" We all hear someone say cheerfully. A spotlight shines on the teachers desk, and guess how's sitting on it, Tsukimiya Ringo. "Okay, okay, everyone, take your seats!"

_'What's he doing here?' _I think sitting next Otoya and behind Haruka.

"I'm in charge of A Class here! Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" When Haruka becomes shocked at the realization Ringo is a man, he gives her a piece of his mind and goes back to normal just like that. "You are the top 5% that passed the exam! So welcome to Saotome Academy!" He pauses then poses batting his blue eyes, "As you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to training idols and composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also fabulous! Every single homeroom teacher here is a active idol! All of the other teachers are famous, first rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go!"

_'If I could become just half of what she's...I'm mean he's talking about, I'd be so happy.'_

**Later...**

I'm starving at this point, so the girls and I head to the dining hall, since it is lunchtime. They just talk as I silently listen. I'm not here to socialize, I keep reminding myself, I'm here to improve my skills.

"I'm gonna get a hamburger." Tomo tells us basically hopping into line, and forgetting she left her lunch card with me.

"Hold on, I still have your..." But I don't get to finish my sentence. I trip over my one feet and the card slips from my hands. The Irony! Luckily both of us were caught before we hit the ground, and by 'us', I'm mean the card and I.

"Safe. Here ya go."

"Its okay, I gotcha, Lady." I immediately recognized both voices.

"Ren, fedora boy." I say once I'm on my feet again, "Wow. You might be shorter than the average teen boy, but you are pretty fast reflexes."

"Ha Ha. Very funny, " He says sarcastically, "Uh, no. Not fedora boy, I'm Kurusu Shou. You ran away before I could give you my name." He tells me handing me the card. He winks, "Oh and you're welcome."

"Yeah, Domo."

"Watch it, Munchkin." Ren decides to speak again, "I had my eye on this lady first. And don't be mad that someone else is calling you short besides me. You know it was coming, Ochibi-chan."

"Damn it Ren! Call me by my name already!"

"Eh, what do you mean 'had an eye on this lady first'?" He looks at me and only smirks slyly.

"Oh Me-chan! You ok?" Haruka asks coming over, "Uh! You found the other one too!" She bows &amp; thanks him, "Ano, thank you for helping me the day of the entrance exam!"

"N-Nani?! Lifesaver "C" was Jinguji Ren?!"

"_C_? Tomo, what are you talking about?!" I _still_ don't get an answer.

"Yeah, Do you know him?" I facepalm. _'She really is ABSOLUTELY CLUELESS.'_

As Tomo explains everything to her, Hijirikawa-san spots Ren and basically picks a fight, but Ren, the smoother over, just brushes him off and ends the conversation quickly leaving Masa frustrated once again. I've seen it all before, its not new to me. I just wonder if their bromance is getting any stronger. As much as Ren flirts, especially with Masato. They hate each other, Pfft! Yeah right.

Call me in 5 years after they're married.

* * *

I laid in bed reading a book. I'm also trying to figure out a good shipping name for those two from earlier. Rensato? Masen? I'm leaning more towards Rensato...

"HAYATO? You have a poster of HAYATO?" The name gives shivers down my spine every time.

"Of course! I'm going to write music for him one day!" Great. She doesn't know anyone famous, but just had to be a... fan of that guy. I sighed. HEAVILY.

"About him," I start, "Isn't he...Oh I don't know, a little to...Happy?"

"Maybe. But his songs saved me." My eyes widened at her response.

"His songs...saved you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She started to explain. What she said made little sense to me, but in a way, it kinda did.

"Well, I haven't actually heard any of his songs before. Let's hear it." In a flash and before I could protest, Tomo turned on our TV and sync her phone with it. In other words we were able to get YouTube on the flat screen. Its been a long time since I had heard his voice, but hearing it though, I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time. Warmth.

_**Ah … kimi dake ni todoke**_

_**Kono kaze no oto yo, Feeling heart…**_

**_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_**

**_Sora wo mite, Ah … my sweetest love_**

**_Blue … aoku kagayaku hoo wo tsutau sono shizuku_**

**_Rise … shitteita kai? Ashita e no hikari da to_**

**_Truth … kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_**

**_Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru_**

**_Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_**

**_Ah … uta de atatamete ageru yo_**

**_Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamo shirenai_**

**_Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_**

**_Ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kagayaku hazu no houseki" sa..._**

* * *

Hearing his voice again, it made me almost cry on the outside, but I definitely cried on the inside. His song only reminded me of the time I use to love when he sang and he liked to hear me sing. We use to sing together, but that's long gone. I'll never get that back, at least, not until I get my passion for music back. But then, what about us not being friends anymore?

I laid on my bed, a lonely tear falling from my cheek. Tomo and Haruka talked some more before Tomo went to go buy us a drink. Haruka was unpacking some more when suddenly, we both heard a meow. When we both turned to the balcony, we saw a cute little black cat with green eyes. It may have been a looked a little different from a regular black cat that brings you bad luck, but it was still a black cat.

"Shoo!" I shouted, "You'll bring us bad luck on our first day tomorrow!"

"That wasn't very nice, Me-chan. Where'd you come from, little guy?" She asked nicely. But the cat was too busy looking at like, 'Oh no you didn't just say that to me!' to notice. He definitely was a BLACK cat. Out of nowhere, he takes Haruka's handkerchief in his mouth and runs outside. "Ah! Little cat!" Haruka then runs out of the room to follow. "Wait, Nanami!" I mentally curse to myself and follow her.

By the time I got we did find the cloth back, the cat was nowhere in sight. We had made it all the down to the riverbank near a pavilion. I grabbed the handkerchief off of the ground and stood up as Haruka caught my arm, tired from running after me. Haruka was slower than I was I guess, somehow I ended up in front of her when we ran. "Troublesome cat..." I say.

"Where'd he go?" She asked after catching her breath.

"IDK, IDC."

"Huh?"

I sigh, "I don't know, I don't care. Lets just get back before Tomo-chan sends a search party...for...us..." I froze once I saw a figure appear from the shadows and stoop down by the riverbank.

Haruka tugged at my arm, "Me-chan...that's...that's...HAYATO." I only grimaced as a response. She left my side and walked forward towards him, almost in a trance.

Once he noticed her, I couldn't help but notice the hatred in his eyes. I'd never seen such raging hatred like that before. He was really scaring me to death, and we were in the dark too! Either he was in a bad mood, or he was really on edge and Haruka seemed like the perfect target to jump off on. But, I just didn't have the courage to go up there and help her. I was...I was to afraid of my old best friend, to help my new best friend. "Ano..." She started to say, "I-I'm a fan. I can't believe I'm meeting you here, HAYATO-sama..."

"My name is Ichinose Tokiya." He said firmly, and loud. "Do not confuse me with that frivolous and shallow man, HAYATO." He looked back at the water angrily. I thought of the boy I once knew...maybe evened loved. Then I stared at the man standing before Haruka and me.

_'That's not him.'_ I thought. _'Then were is he? Why is he denying his own identity? But most importantly...' _Another lonely tear fell down my face.

"Tokiya...What in the world...happen to you?"

* * *

_**HAYATO: OHA YAHHO~I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING FUN TODAY! UTA PRI!**_

* * *

**MPK: So many moments in this episode I loved. Anyway, tell me what you think! Don't forget to Keep Reading, Follow, and ****Comment,**** please!**


	3. 3: His Brand New Melody

_"My name is Ichinose Tokiya." He said firmly, and loud. "Do not confuse me with that frivolous and shallow man, HAYATO." He looked back at the water angrily._

_ "Tokiya...What in the world...happen to you?"_

After I spoke he turned around looking at me in the dark, a shiver violently down my spine. "None of your business, remember?" Tokiya's words shot at me. I thought I felt a dagger pierce my heart, no, my soul.

Haruka looked at Tokiya nervously, "But aren't you HAYATO-sama?"

"OH NO. You got it ALL wrong." Shining Saotome suddenly spun past me and jumped in front of Haruka. "You're wrong!"

"Principal? When did you get here!?"

"I was here the whole time!" He stated proudly.

"So you were eavesdropping?" I asked him.

"You could call it that!" Nanami and I sweatdropped, "That's NOT HAYATO. He is HAYATO's younger twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya!"

"Younger twin brother?" Haruka and I asked in unison.

"You can't be serious." I said to him, while looking at Tokiya. He just turned away, looking back at the water angrily again.

Saotome jumped in my face, "Oh but I am!"

Nanami looked at him, "His voice my be a little different, but its still the same quality as..."

"But that is why they're identical twins! It's not strange at all!"

"It's displeasing to be mistaken for that frivolous idol." Tokiya eyes narrowed.

"HAYATO-sama isn't frivolous!" Haruka shouted making the 3 of us look at her, "Besides, isn't he your twin brother? No one should speak of their own family like that."

_'If she only knew...'_ I thought looking at her pityingly.

Tokiya only looked away and sighed heavily before heading back to the dorms. I realized that we should be doing the same. "Nanami, let's get back to our room. Tomochika is probably getting worried." I told her as I turned her around and began walking the other direction. I was tears forming in Nanami's eyes and only felt even worst that she was the only one that didn't know the truth.

"Do be careful on your way back, girls! Whoa!" Saotome shouted at us before bouncing back into the night.

Before we walked inside the building, I looked back at the place where Tokiya had been with sad eyes._ 'When had Tokiya, become like this?'_

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Ohayo-pu! Good Morning everyone! Everyone here, has survived the brutal battle of the entrance examination...But your real battle begins today!" Ringo-sensei says as class begins, "People in the composer course, raise your hands!" Nanami and the other students raised their hands, "Now! People in the idol course, raise _your_ hands!" I raise my hand, signifying that I'm apart of the idol course. I looked around slightly to see that Tomo, Otoya, Natsuki, and Masato all have their hands raised as well.

After putting all our hands down, Ringo-sensei continues, "I see. So we've got kids who aim to become idols and kids who aim to compose for the idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up! And your partner…won't necessarily have to come from this A class! You're free to pick a partner of your choice from S class, or any other class. Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term…You should get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner!"

_'Partners? I don't know about that...'_ I thought to myself once again, _'I barely know anyone at this academy and the ones I do know, I'm not sure that they'd wanted to partner up with me. And then...there's that one, most important fact I just can't seem get over...'_

"OH! One more thing. There's also a very important rule!" Sensei says sternly, "That rule is…Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating between the sexes is against the code of conduct! Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! This is the academy's rule!"

_'Pfft, no problem. I'm not interested in dating at the moment anyway. I'm more worried about my career and getting my talent back. I absolutely won't let something like love stop me!'_

"Now let's get started! First we'll be starting with a recording test!" Ringo tells us before he struggles to pull something out of his desk, "TA DA! The Red String of Fate! This will decide who your partners for this test will be! Now, all idol students please grab one Red String on this side, and all composer students grab one on this side!" All of us got up and did what we were told. Soon we were all in one huge circle, "Alright! Everyone pull on 3! 1...2..."

Out of nowhere a cat, I quickly realized to be that black cat from last night, rushed in and rushed out. What was it trying to do, scare everyone? Well, if he was he did a pretty good job. Half of the girls in our class, the "girly girl" ones shrieked. After the class calmed back down Sensei sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to do it again." He stood in the center of our circle with a pair of scissors, "Alright! 1~2~3!"

"What on Earth?"

"There can only be 2 in a pair. Right?"

"Then how did this happen?!" When we not only was my string connected to Nanami's, but so was Otoya's, Natsuki's and Masato's as well.

"Well it is the Red String of Fate." Natsuki tried to joke.

Ringo sighed, "Ugh, I guess it can't be helped. We'll just have to do it again..."

"NO NO NO!" Someone suddenly shouted, and out popped Saotome. "This is the decision of the musical muses! Miss Nanami, you will compose songs for all 4 of them!"

Ringo sighed again, "What the principal says is absolute. You've got no choice now."

"It's a rule?" Otoya asked, "Oh. Well, if it's a order from the principal, then let's do it! Let's get along guys!" He seemed excited. Masa and Natsuki agreed.

"This'll be fun!" Natsuki said.

"We'll be counting on you, Haruka-chan." Masato said before they all walked back to their seats. I didn't feel like putting up a fight at that point so I just did the same.

"But...But..." Nanami whined.

"I'll give you a few days for each composition and I'll test all individually. But the first one must be make the actual deadline, like everyone else." Sensei told her, "I'll give your group a 20 point bonus if you can pull off all 4 songs. Good Luck my dear." He patted her on the back the went back to his desk rubbing his temples.

"I need a break...Okay!" Ringo-sensei whispered. He then broke everyone's conversations by clapping, "As a reference point, let's listen to the best tune from last year. Accompanying on piano will be…Nanami Haruka. He supposedly said randomly.

"M-Me?!" She squealed, and not in excitement.

"If you don't mind..." Haruka nervously went to the piano with the sheet music Ringo-sensei gave her, placing it on the piano stand. Ringo-sensei then tells her where to start from. I can tell something is seriously wrong with Nanami now, the sad look on her face said it all. "Something wrong?"

Then it all clicks in when someone says, "She doesn't know how to read sheet music?" Then the gossip began.

"Seriously! I can't believe it!"

The comments kept coming as Otoya, Tomo and I looked around at all the naysayers. I look over to her again and she looks like she could break down at any minute. She's paying too much attention to the students' comments.

"Don't tell me she can't even play piano…" Haruka stands up abruptly after hearing that.

"I can play the piano! My grandma taught me!" At that point everyone's comments about her not being able to play suddenly stopped, but comments about her not being a professional started.

"Nanami, don't listen to them!" Otoya stands up and tells her.

"You're the one who's in for trouble, Ittoki-kun." Some of the students tell him, "Getting teamed up with that girl, you and your friends are in for some serious trouble..." I couldn't take it anymore. I practically rose up from my seat and started telling everyone off.

"All of you shut up!" Everyone looked at me, "You guys are so judgmental! You're so quick to criticize her even though its the first time you've even met the girl! Sure she hesitated, but she could have just been a little nervous and was just warming up! You guys don't know anything! She could even play better than some of you but you wouldn't know. Talk is one thing, but actions are another!" I turned to Haruka, "Don't just sit back and let people talk about you like that! Stand up for yourself, I heard you play! You're fine, show them what you can do!"

Haruka looked at me giving me a tearful smile, "Hai!" I was about to sit down as she was about to start playing when someone spoke.

"Criticize? Well if that was the case, wouldn't you be doing the same thing to us?"

"Who said that?" I asked and turn around to see some chick with short brown hair and blue eyes standing up.

"Don't get all snide and cocky with me, I know who you are, KaSakura Melody." She put her hand to her mouth, "Oops! Or was I suppose to call you MPK instead?" Suddenly the class made an uproar.

_'And here it comes. She started it. There goes that one, most important fact no one can't seem to get over...the fact that I was once an idol.'_

"MPK? Wait, you mean _the_ MPK?"

"The kid prodigy? The one that used to _'hang'_ with HAYATO?" Hang? What do they me hang? I sung with him!

"What's she doing here?"

"That's right! I knew when I first saw you at the entrance exams!" She smirked, "You see, rumor has it that you had a little "accident" a couple years ago that caused you not to remember anything about music! And now here you are, standing up for someone who probably has no talent, when the truth is YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT!" For some reason, her words hit me like lightning. That's not exactly what happened, but it was mostly true. I was frozen. Her smirk widened at my reaction, "Yeah that's what I thought." She sat back down. Students began to talk about me now, forgetting all about Haruka. My eyes widened.

"Me-chan?" Haruka whimpered, but I couldn't respond. I wanted to fight back somehow, but I was still in shock, I felt like I had been stunned by a taser. I stayed like that for the rest of the class. Once the bell rung, I was gone. Even though the others called me back, I just ran further and further away.

* * *

I sat on a bench by the lake. Such bad luck, it suddenly started to rain as I was out there feeling sorry for myself. But I didn't care, I just cried on. They were silent tears, but it still counts as crying.

_'I...I can't play music anymore...I remember how to read it, but as for actually composing and singing it...'_ More tears fell, _'I'm a failure. What am I even doing here?'_

"You'll catch a cold like that, Me-chan." I felt a jacket cover me. When I looked up, red eyes met mine once again.

"Ittoki?" He smiled and lead me to a gazebo where we waited out the rain.

"So." He tried to start a conversation, "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at him he wasn't facing me though, "You know, about you being...well you?"

I looked away, "It wasn't important. Besides you guys would've started talking about me too."

"You don't know that." He said and turned his head toward me slightly smiling, "Don't be so, _judgmental_." I looked down. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but using reverse psychology on me? It's making me lose my self esteem. I think Ittoki noticed and changed the subject, "Ringo-sensei is such a bystander when it comes to bullying. You know, when you left after class Tomo, Masa, and Nacchan stayed behind and basically told him off for you."

"They did?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the look on his face, it was so funny!" He was still trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. He sighed then sat next to me, "Melody, listen. The gang and I, we don't care if you were a child star. I...p-personally think it's actually pretty cool that I get to meet someone like you..."

"You don't get Ittoki!" I shouted, "That's not why I'm upset! You heard them! I don't remember anything, except for knowing how to read it I know nothing!" I put my face in my hands, "I can't even remember how to do something as easy as composing a song..."

"HA!" He shouted and look back up at him in horror as he laughed. He put a hand on my shoulder and pointed to himself, "That's it?! Don't worry about that, I mean look at me! It just so happens I can't write lyrics to save my life!"

"So then, you're just like me."

"Yup! And don't forget it!" He then sweatdropped at his words, "Oh, that totally sounded discouraging didn't it?" He frowned and I actually giggled a bit. "Ah ha! You laughed!"

"No I didn't."

"But you did! Even if it was only a little bit! Come on, feeling better starts with a smile! Watch me~" Ittoki grinned so wide I thought his mouth would break in half.

"That doesn't hurt?" I asked.

"Nope!" Ittoki then slapped his cheeks, "I'm used to it. Anyway, your turn. Smile!"

"No."

"Aw come on please! You'll feel a lot better! I'll even do it again with you!" He got closer, "Alright Smile!" I felt like I was going to see moe moe flowers around his head soon. It was so amusing to me, I smiled unintentionally, but it actually came out a little weird. "There it is! Now just make it wider! The bigger you smile, the better you feel! Smile!" He widened his smile and I widened mine, but only because I had to laugh. "Alright! You did it!"

"Only because your expressions were making me laugh~!" I say trying to calm myself back down. "Seriously, how does your face not explode from smiling like that!?"

"I'm used to doing it all the time, I guess." Ittoki blinked at me, sighing. "Look, you do want to remember how to make music right?"

"Of course! I would do anything!"

"Then if we study hard, we should be able to write some music. But you can never give up!" He told me, "You see, I've been singing ever since I was little. Every time I sing, it always cheers me up in the end. I wish, that if I debut, I could make music that could cheer them up too." He flashed me one of his original smiles. For second I thought he was sparkling. "We've all decided that we'll start our writing projects tomorrow and we'd really like if it you would join us. Come on Melody, join us. You don't have to do this alone, plus it's not as fun doing it alone. We'll help you! Let's do it, together!"

He held out his hand to me. I hesitated but took it &amp; stood up facing him, "I will. I'll do my best, for myself and for you guys." He smiled again.

"Alright then! Let's head back, I'm starving!" He says about to step out of the gazebo, so I tried to stop him.

"Ittoki wait! It's still raining!" Instead of grabbing his arm like I wanted to, I tripped. His back hit the pillar as I fell into his chest. I could just imagine the pain, "Gomen'nasai Ittoki! Daijoubu desu ka?!"

"I'm fine." He said rolling his shoulders to try to ease the pain, "You...HEH?" Suddenly blush formed on his face.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Suddenly it stopped raining. "Well...how about we go, now?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

For the next few days, Haruka and I agreed to study together, learning how to compose. During this time, I remember a little bit, but not much to praise about. I helped Haruka in any way possible. She was the one with the most pressure on her shoulders, having to write 4 different songs. But believe it or not, she was doing well, she had perfected her composing skills within in that small time period. Haruka wanted to start with writing Ittoki's song first. She now had the skills, but was now missing the inspiration. I told her if anything came to mind, I would tell her right away.

I was back again sitting on the bench by the lake where Ittoki had found me. In order to keep my mind sharp, I was trying to compose a few songs of my own. Little came to me though, so I gave up for the night and just looked at the night sky. Haruka's deadline for her first song was in 3 days. No matter what she tried, nothing good came to her yet, she was still asking me for ideas as well. So, I decided to try and think about what kind of song would fit Ittoki.

"Let's see." I whispered to myself, "Ittoki's kind, gentle, and caring. And he wants to cheer people up with his songs. So maybe...something a little upbeat..." A couple of notes bounced into my mind suddenly. I started humming them, then as I fixed it became a little more clear to me, and I started to sing them. "La La. La la la la la...lul lul lul lala, la lul la...Lul la la, la la la, la la la lul la...Yeah. Maybe like that..."

"That was beautiful." I suddenly jumped up as my eyes collided with red ones _again_. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"Ah! Ittoki-kun, you scared me." He sat down next to me.

"But I really liked that. It was warm, it got me right here." He placed a hand to his heart.

"Really?!" I calmed down, "I mean, that's what I was going for. Cause it's for you..." I felt a little embarrassed saying it, so I blushed a little. Otoya did the same, "It's only something off the top of my head though..."

"No way! That was real composing Me-chan!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! Are you sure you don't remember how to write music? You seem really good!"

"Thanks, but I'm learning just like you are." I told him.

"Well I still think that was pretty amazing for someone who's just learning." He smiled, "I came out here because I couldn't think of any lyrics, but you've inspired me! Hey, you mind if I add some lyrics to your song?"

"No it's fine, it was for you anyway. Go ahead."

"Okay thanks! So, let's see..." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Futari de tsukuridasu, kono melody ni...nosete...Mirai ga...kyou ni kasanaru you." I felt a light breeze almost encircle us.

"Those lyrics were great!" I told him, Ittoki warmly smiled at me.

"Then how about, we come up with the rest. Together?"

"Alright. Let's do it!" We smiled at the same time.

* * *

That night, I had another dream similar to the one a couple days ago. It was almost as if it was a continuation of the other one.

_It started with me being back by the river. It took a while for me to notice that a voice was calling out to me. Suddenly, a warm hand touched me on the shoulder, __"Melody-Hime."_

_"Cecil." I looked up at him._

_"Have you decided, to help the princes? Or do you wish not to?"_

_"Of course I decided to help. __I don't want to just ignore it, i__f there's someone else out there just like Tokiya was." I told him._

_"5 others, to be exact. That is, including Prince Tokiya himself, make 6. But, If you include yourself and the lost muse, it's 8. But the muse is making the journey on her own, but I don't think she'd be one to worry about, so really 7..."_

_"Hold on, muse? There's a lost muse?"_

_"Well yeah, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Cecil took my hand, "For now, come." He then dragged me the other edge of the river where a gentlemen laid spread out in the grass. I could not see his face once again. The male was __wearing a white sailor suit with a red argyle tie this time. He was also wearing a hooded jacket under the sailor suit jacket, which seemed unusual to me, but I liked it._

_"This is one of the princes of song. I don't know his name, but it seems his signature color is red."_

_"I figured that out from his outfit Cecil." I said not even using the slightest bit of sarcasm, "He has a nice style..." _

_"__Hime-sama?" The male must have awakened after hearing me talk, "Ah! Melody-hime?! Gomen'nasai!" He stood up quickly and bowed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" __His words confused me, like everything else in this dream. I turned to Cecil for answers, but he wasn't much help._

_I turned back to him, "Yeah long time no see..." That's when I realized I could see, he was __smiling warmly at me. I could see part of his face, just not his eyes. It was like a blur. __I rubbed my eyes hoping my vision would clear up, but no avail. _

_"Ano, Melody-hime?" Cecil bumped me in the elbow, when I didn't hear him._

_"Oh, what did you say?"_

_"I uh...__is it okay if you could join me?" I nodded and quickly sat down next to him by the river's bank. Our conversation continued then deepened when the boy starts talking about his own feelings, mostly about his passion for music. Somewhere along the conversation, I realized the male I was talking to was Ittoki, the red-headed male in my class. I confirmed it with Cecil, it turns out he is somehow connected with all this stuff too. I listened to him carefully, like a good friend would, that was until I noticed part of the boy's tie glowing._

_"...You see, I can't sing as well as the other princes can. I'm just not as talented as they are. I've just figured this all out and I guess I just have to admit, it's for the best." The boy told himself._

_'He's doubting himself. Or his abilities rather.' I thought. That's when I notice a sparkly red orb of light starting to form in front of the boy's chest. 'Don't tell me, could this be his essence?'_

_"Hime-sama, I think...maybe it's not my place to be here. I should just stop. There's no point in trying if you had no reason to." The red orb emerged from his chest and then flew away. I knew that could not be good._

_"Ah, so his lack of self-confidence that got rid of his essence. The poor boy." Cecil was suddenly sitting beside me._

_"You know he can hear you right?"_

_"Actually, I don't think he's paying any attention to me or you..." Cecil switched sides he was sitting on and waved a hand in front of the boy's face. He didn't move, he just cast an empty gaze at the ground. The look was kinda like Tokiya's when he pushed me. "I think he's in his own little world now. Without his essence, it's seems like his soul has become a little something like an empty shell."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Now, you have to help him find it." Cecil says to me, "Or he'll stay like this. Forever."_

_"I hate music..." I shot around to the red-head, "And it hates me..."_

_"What!? No you don't!" __Cecil stopped me as I was about to start shaking him._

_"It seems like his attitude about music's done a complete 180." Cecil says._

_"I'll never have the skill..."_

_"Yes you do! Stop saying that!" I tell him, "Just yesterday you were the one trying to convince me that I shouldn't give up on music, that I came here for a reason and that I shouldn't give up. You even came up with lyrics to the...melody I was humming."_

_"I did?"_

_"Yeah! And just earlier you looked __so happy when you were talking about how you loved to sing and cheer people up. If you truly believe that, then you should sing whether you think you're bad or not!" Ittoki stared at me for a minute, stunned at my words. I was kinda shocked too._

_"You're right." Ittoki said, "I need to stop doubting myself. Or as Prince Syo would say, "Suck it up, and be a man!", or something like that." _

_'Prince Syo? Don't tell me, he's involved in this mess too?' I shook my head, "Cecil!" I shouted leaning closer to him, "How can we get his essence back? Where do we need to look?!"_

_"Calm down, Melody-Chan..." He says, "His essence is just hiding. This boy has forgotten the reason he sung in the first place. Once he just remembers that, his essence just might return to him. But that's only if the prince can show his essence that he's sincere."_

_"If that's all, then Ittoki just has to __try and remember." I told Cecil. Ittoki suddenly__ took a deep breath beside me. He shot up from the ground scaring me. _

_"Oh crap, that's right!" He started to run around frantically looking for it I assume. "Ah! Over there!" Ittoki ran towards a bench by the water. Leaning against it was what looked like a base guitar. "So this is where it was! Man~"_

_"A guitar? Is that what you were looking for?"_

_"Yeah!" He was smiling now, "E__arlier, I had lost__ it and became really upset. That's why, I was lying in the grass, I was trying to remember where I had put it. I guess, I ended up letting negative thoughts get the best of me." He closed his eyes. He wasn't exactly smiling but he looked peaceful._

_'He...looks kinda cute...' __The boy soon interrupted my thoughts with his words again._

_"Hime-sama, do you remember, the melody you came up with?" He asked, eyes still closed. I nodded, "Can you sing it for me?" I tried to remember._

_"Futari de tsukuridasu, kono melody ni...nosete." Ittoki strummed his guitar lightly, as if he was trying to find the right key as I sang, "...Mirai ga...kyou ni kasanaru you."_

_"Your voice is pretty, Me-chan." I blushed, "If you don't mind the nickname."_

_"No...not at all..." I told him._

_'I'm kind of use to it after all...' __Ittoki continued to strum after finding the right key, and fixed the notes that seemed wrong to him. He even tried humming it again to himself._

_"It seems like all of the notes are coming to me in pieces." He murmured. He then stopped and played again, but with a faster tempo. Suddenly a red orb of light came out from behind Ittoki's head._

_'His essence! It really was hiding!' The ball of light then made it's way to his guitar and slide across it, the base guitar then transforming into a electric one, right in front of my eyes. Ittoki's notes became louder and stronger. __No mistakes, just pure music that he played._

_"Time Leap and Feed back mou..." When it seemed like he got to the chorus, Ittoki stood up and the light circled around him before entering and disappearing within his chest. I felt like the song hit me like a wave of energy. It definitely overwhelmed me. _

_By the time the song was over and Ittoki had opened his eyes again, I was at the edge of my place on the bench, but my head was spinning. "Me-chan, daijoubu desu?!" He asked bending down on one knee and holding me by my shoulders obviously worried._

_"Eii, it's alright. I'm fine, Ittoki." I told him once I had calmed down._

_"Otoya," I looked up accidentally catching his ruby gaze. "Call me Otoya."_

_I blushed again, "Okay, O-Otoya." Someone I didn't recognized suddenly called his name. He looked behind me and then called back to he or she then turned to me._

_"I actually must leave you now Me-chan," Otoya told me taking my left hand, "But I promise, we'll meet again." He then kissed it lightly and I blushed. Normally such and action like that wouldn't get to me, but it was a certain finger that his lips only touched that made my face grow deep red. "Ja' ne!" __With that, he left._

_"Oto...Otoya!?" I was still stunned by his actions, when Cecil, who I hadn't realized had left came up to me. __"W-What just happened?"_

_"Congratulations, Melody-Hime. You've just saved one of the Princes of Song."_

**And then, I woke up.**

* * *

Being around Ittoki, even if you are in a bad mood, he'll always make you smile. And that's exactly what I wanted to capture in his song. And after a couple more days of hard work, Haruka's composing, my...melody (yes play on words I know), and Ittoki's lyrics, we did just that.

**First Deadline Day...**

"Okay Ittoki-kun! When ever you're ready Hun!" Ringo-sensei told him once he was inside the booth. He Ryuya-sensei, the S class teacher, Haruka &amp; I watched from outside by the control panel. Otoya took a deep breath then the music started...

_**Futari de tsukuridasu kono melody ni nosete**_

_**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you**_

_**Kawarazu gyutto kono phrase mitai ni**_

_**Hanashitakunai'nda…**_

_**Tsumazui chattari koron darishite futari wa iku**_

_**Ashita no hou e**_

_**Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo**_

_**Noise darake sa**_

_**Tomechaou kono jikan Kami-sama ni tanon de**_

_**Time leap and Feed back mou**_

_**Tameiki ga deru kurai**_

_**Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi**_

_**Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo**_

_**1000% no genki de peace sign**_

_**Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo**_

_**Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga Fly...**_

_**Kimi ni hikareru!**_

* * *

_**90**_

"No way!" I said in shock.

"My song passed!" Haruka shouted after we all looked up together.

"HARUKA! WE BOTH PASSED! YAY!" Tomo ran up to us and glomped Haruka.

"Great job, Haru-chan!" Natsuki congratulated, "Right Masa-kun?"

"Yes what he said." Masato replied stubbornly.

"NANAMI! MELODY!" Otoya was late and ran up to us. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M SO PUMPED! I'M SO MOTIVATED! SUPER MOTIVATED!" All of our eyes followed Otoya as he jumped up and down repeatedly until he stopped, "YES!"

"Maybe a little too motivated."

"And a tad too energetic as well." Ittoki sweatdropped. "But you were great, Ittoki-kun."

"Otoya." When I looked up this time catching my gaze, I froze. Otoya was looking at me with a cheeky grin and his eyelids low. "You're suppose to call me Otoya, remember?"

_'Oh yeah that right~wait. BUT THAT WAS ONLY IN MY DREAM?'_ My cheeks flamed when he winked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. I was about to ask him but then Hyuga and Ringo-sensei silence the room. After the teachers stated that retakes are next week, Ringo-sensei came over to us.

"Congratulations Haruka-chan! You passed the first part of your test. Now, you still have 3 more songs left. But after seeing what I've already have, I don't think it'll be much of a problem for you! Good luck!"

"Hai!" She said. We all went outside after that because it was getting to crowded inside.

"Okay, who's going next!?" Otoya asked us.

"Gosh, I haven't thought about it." Nanami told us.

"Well I vote for Masa-kun to go next!" Natsuki says.

"HEH?" Masato suddenly belts out, "Why me?!"

"Because I want more time to think!" Natsuki says bluntly. We all sweatdropped.

"That's no good reason! That's just selfish! In that case, I vote for you to go next, so I can have more time!"

"Actually I think Masa should go first as well." I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Not you too?!"

"Because, I don't know, I'm interested in what you'll come up with I suppose. I mean I heard you play the piano before, but I've never heard you sing before. I think it will be really...intriguing."

"I'm with them too!" Otoya shouts, "I want to see Masa break out his emo shell!"

"Emo shell!?" We laughed.

Tomo huffed, "Well I'm not in your group, but if I were, I'd say the same thing. And what I can tell, its a 4 to 1 vote, Masato-kun. In our favor!"

"Then it's settled! Masato will go next! Alright! Let's prepare..." Suddenly, we all noticed the thunderstorm clouds over Masa's head again then laughed at him. But just as I calmed down, I just so happened to spot someone else walking out of the building.

_'Tokiya? He looks upset, and slightly angry...I wonder what's wrong? Did he pass? He did pass...didn't he?'_

* * *

**OTOYA: Let's all sing together sometime! Alright, it's a promise! UTA PRI!**

* * *

**MPK: Comment what you think please!**


	4. 4: Knocking On His Mind

**MPK: FINALLY STOPPED NEGLECTING THIS STORY! THIS TOOK SO LONG. I was going to do a Valentine's Day OVA, but when I missed then deadline of Valentine's day and then White day (Japanese holiday), I just destroyed what I wrote. Then I waited til after the 3 season was done, and I was really into Maji Love Revolutions. And then I was sucker punched by the last episode. (Can you can tell how long ago I started to write this? THIS WAS ALL THE WAY LAST YEAR I KNOW)**

**Plus...serious family &amp; PC issues to this day. Then there's school T-T I finally have some time to write. So yeah, here's your new chap of this SLIGHTLY revised story. (I've redone the chaps just a bit, you should go back and at least browse through them. Some things have changed. (A couple) Still gonna check my grammer some more. But my OC stayed the same don't worry.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Utapri but my OC is mine! Please don't steal!**

* * *

"Dammit! Class is about to start and I'm nowhere near where I'm suppose to be!" I ran down the never ending halls at full speed, "Where am I anyway?! This place is so huge, I'm lost! I'm so confused...OUCH!" Because of my carelessness I bumped into someone and almost fell to the ground. But luckily, I didn't. "Gomen'nasai! It's my fault! I wasn't looking where I was...going..."

"What are you doing on the S class side of the school? I thought you demoted yourself?"

"Kurusu-kun." I quickly realized, "No wonder. I would've instantly fell over if it was someone taller than me."

"WHAT!?" The barely there blonde shouted, "I am taller than you!"

"Your fedora doesn't count."

"I'm taller without my hat! See~" He then swiped it off then compared our height difference with his hand. "..."

"Ha! I'm even about an inch taller!" Syo turned a number of shades until he was dark red. I laughed.

"Look, shouldn't you be in class or something?" Syo asked me completely embarrassed. That's when I checked the time.

"Yeah, too bad I can't stay and tease you longer. Although I enjoyed seeing all those colors appear on your face."

"What are you even doing over here, Melody?"

I smiled, "I'm Lost!" Syo frowned as he sweatdropped.

"That's not exactly something to be proud of..." He grimaced then pointed down the hall on his right, "A Class is that way, down and left~" With that I flew in that direction.

"Thanks, Kurusu-kun!" I shouted when he was like 20 yards away from me.

"Wait, Melody!?"

* * *

Along the way as I bolt, I think I saw Ichinose. But who cares? Even if I had stopped to talk to him he'd just walk away anyway. Then I saw Haruka, guessing that she was late too. "RUN HARUKA!" When I bolted past her, I grabbed her hand and kept running down the hall, only stopping upon reaching the classroom door.

Once there we gasped for air, Haruka a little more heavier than me. She must have frail health, I shouldn't have pushed so hard. "Gomen, Haruka. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm fine. Just a little woozy." Haruka says. She already looks pale, but grows paler after walking inside. Either her health is really bad and she needs a doctor, or something was really wrong. Stepping into the classroom behind her, I see she had been looking at. Written on the class black board were a bunch of hateful messages in huge fonts displayed for everyone to see. Upon reading them, one could only assume they were all about me and Haruka.

When I scowled just before I heard someone snickering in the back, "Do you see their faces?!"

"Would you be quiet? They maybe amateur trash but they still have ears. They'll hear you!" I immediately recognized that voice, belonging to that girl who called me out the other day. She was telling her little group of "friends" to pipe down so we wouldn't suspect them. They must have done this. I only silently glared at them, because our friends came in the room before I could do or say anything else.

"Thanks for the help buddy!" Otoya says casually to an unknown black and silver haired boy who had come in the room with the rest of them.

"We really appreciate it~" Tomo tells him.

"Oh no problem~!" The boy says just before everyone spots the board.

"What the~!" Otoya shouts before basically throwing the books he was carrying at Masato, who was coming in from behind him. "Hold these!" Tomo did the same to Natsuki, only gentler. Both ran to the board and erased the comments off the board just before Ringo-sensei came in.

"Alright everyone settle down and take your seats please! You two stop writing on my board~" After quickly finishing Otoya and Tomo joined the class and sat down but not before telling the two of us to ignore the situation. "Okay! Today something special is about to occur! It seems that the A Class and the S class are going to temporarily join up!" That made warning bells start to chime in my head.

_'Why do I already have a bad feeling about this?'_ I thought. It didn't help me feel anymore calm when Ringo started to stare the class down.

"We are to be combining classes in order to put on a successful winter concert and play! That's right, it's a musical! One of William Shakespeare's most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet! So, for those of you who don't know Shakespeare, I suggest you study up quickly!" Ringo-sensei starts to speak seriously, "But do well to remember although Romeo and Juliet is a story of romance, it does not change the fact that our school still emphasizes the "No dating the opposite sex" rule. That will not change, so you need to control yourself if you fall in love with someone here. I'm serious boys and girls, if anyone of you is caught showing love and/or affection to another student of the opposite sex, you'll be expelled on the spot! Understood!?"

"Hai!" The entire class shouts.

"Okay then, now that my points been made, you'll be able to see what role in the play you'll be getting by the end of the day. It'll be posted around dinnertime on the school bulletin board in the main hall. Class dismissed!"

* * *

"Haruka, you do fortune telling?" Tomo asks as she and I stand by and watch her read a student's fortune.

"Only a little. It's tarot reading. I find fortunes similar to making a song." She says smiling.

"Heh, what a thing to compare it to." I deadpan quietly.

"Just like there are many readings to a card that I am barely able to read, I chose the best one that suits the feelings of the one I'm conveying to."

"It's what people do to make it happen is the real answer of there readings. right?" Haruka nods, "Not bad, it's very interesting."

"That's why I need to do my best to make an answer. Perhaps my way's a little bit selfish...but..."

"A singer's feelings don't come from thinking of the sound, it comes from the heart. Am I right?" A boy came over to us standing near Tomo.

"Ah yes! I want to make a song like that! That's why the power for this is able to help me." Haruka tells us.

"You have a good heart."

"You're the guy that was helping Ittoki and Tomo this morning." I say.

"Ah yeah. Sorry I forgot to introduce you..." Tomo says quietly.

"I'm Fujisaki Tsubasa. And I'm taking the idol course by storm, well, as much as the A class will allow me." The boy jokes after bowing slightly, "Pleased to meet you, Nanami Haruka... and KaSakura Melody."

"Domo." Haruka tells him shyly. I just nodded not bothering to ask how he knew who we were. I was about to ask him a question, but then Ittoki suddenly sprinted in the room.

"Emergency!" He shouted alarming everyone in the whole room.

"Matte! Otoya-kun!" Natsuki shouted running in right after him.

"Natsuki, Ittoki! What's wrong?!"

"Tsubasa! It's bad! It's really really bad!"

"No it isn't." Natsuki assures, "But you should stop shouting. You've got everyone staring at you."

Otoya looked at everyone and went pale, "Ah, Gomen! It's not an emergency that you guys need to worry about..."

"Yes, please do not be alarmed! The situation is being privately taken care of! It is nothing serious everyone!" Natsuki shouts and most of the class groans.

When everyone seems to go back to what they were doing, Ittoki then complained, "Guysss!~I think Masato is mad at me!" We all sweatdrop.

"That's your emergency?" Tsubasa asks, "That's nothing~"

"Yes it is! He's been ignoring me all day! I think I made him angry somehow!"

"Then why not just apologize?" Tomo suggests.

"I've already tried that but he won't hear it! He's ignoring me guys I know he is!" Otoya cried, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! ╥﹏╥"

"Ah! Don't cry Otoya-kun!" Haruka started to panic.

"Normally I'd say we should just let the issue resolve itself, but the 4 of you have a group project due soon right?" Natsuki and I nod for Otoya, "If there was only a way to help Otoya and Masa reconcile~"

I then sigh, "I guess it can't be helped then. Follow me." I grabbed Otoya's hand and leave the classroom while the others follow behind us. "I have a plan."

I knew it was around 4:30pm, not that far away from dinner time. Knowing Masa like I used to, he's probably been studying since school ended. That's why we didn't have much time. Dinner was served at 6:00 and he'd probably want a snack to pass the time. I knew he was going to leave the spot he was studying in and go buy the snack soon. So I split everyone up.

Tsubasa went to check Masa's room for him. Tomo and Haruka were already stationed at the library. Natsuki was at the dining hall. Meanwhile Otoya and I were outside the front door of Saotomate, a grocery store on campus near the dorms. We all stayed in touch by cell phone.

"Tsubasa, do you see him?" Tomo asked through her cell.

"I haven't read any movement that would belong to him. Only Ren is in there on his cell, laughing at whoever he's talking to. I don't think Masa's in there. If he was, Ren would have quieted down by now." Either way, can I get out of here? If Ren spots me here, I'm gonna have trouble~"

"NO. STAY. HE MIGHT COME." I shout hurting his ears, "Haruka, are you two having any luck?"

"Luckily no. What about Shinomiya-san?"

"Speak of the devil, he's calling now. I'm putting you on hold." Tomo puts the phone back on 3 way with me on hold. The next thing I knew she was yelling at me again, "MEL! Natsuki spotted him in the dining hall! But he's leaving, towards the store! He's tailing to make sure he doesn't stray~"

"Alright Nacchan!" Otoya says.

"Okay then, I'm on my way." Tsubasa says, "I think Ren almost heard me out here anyway~"

"Tsubasa, what are you doing with a glass outside my..."

"OH WHOOPS." Muffled footsteps were heard on Tsubasa's end. They could only guess that he was running. "MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, WALKING FAST, FACES PAST AND I'M HOMEBOUND~" Tomo hangs up on him.

"Whatever...Anyway Mel, Otoya. Be ready, he's heading your way! We'll all meet you guys down there."

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up and faced Otoya. "It's almost time. If you do what I said, you should be fine."

"What's a loaf of melon bread gonna do to help me apologize to him?" Otoya cried, "Besides he might not listen to me..."

"He will. You have to believe me." Otoya gained a red tint on his cheeks.

"O-Okay. I believe you~" **;)**

"Now here he comes! Just run over there and stick to the plan!" I push him from behind but he doesn't budge for a minute.

"M-Matte! You'll at least back me up right!?"

"Only if you go over there f-first!" Finally Otoya moves when I push him, but then he trips and almost falls over. Once he regains his composure, he runs over to Masa as he comes down the path. I stayed right where I was. Otoya can do it if he puts his mind to it.

Otoya calls out to Masato before he gets over there and stands in front of him. Masa glared at him as if he was annoying him as they talk. I could see Otoya getting a little scared and holds out the melon bread as sacrifice. At first, Masato stares at the bread then takes it from Otoya slowly and sits on the bench. Otoya sits next to him and they talk it out. The next thing I know Otoya is hugging Masa so tight that I think Masa started choking on the bread.

"So I guess they are besties again. That was quick."

"Tsubasa-kun?" He had appeared right next to me. Following right behind him were Natsuki, Tomo and Haruka. "Right?"

"Hooray! Masa and Otoya are talking again!" Natsuki exclaimed, Haruka smiling at him.

Tomo laughed as we walked over, "Well that was quick. I thought we were going to have an intervention with you two!"

"Intervention?" Masato questioned. "About what?"

"About you two not speaking to each other! Aren't you guys friends?!"

"Not speaking to each other? When was this!?" Masato seemed clueless on the matter. "If I wasn't speaking, it was only because I was trying to study. Otoya kept bothering me so I ended up avoiding him, just a little."

Otoya's head was drowned in a raincloud, "I...was bothering you..."

Masato places a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm done now. So you're not anymore." His words didn't seem to make Otoya feel any better.

"See Otoya? It was just a case of mixed signals. Masa's not mad at you." Tsubasa says, "Heh. All that for nothing..."

"I'm sorry for causing you guys trouble." Otoya quietly apologizes to us.

"Don't worry about it Otoya-kun!" Haruka answers him for us.

"Hey guys, it's almost 6:00. They've probably put up the cast list for the play already!" Tomo says.

"Then there's no time to waste! We must make haste!" Natsuki says and the two run ahead.

"Oh shoot, you right!" Tsubasa says in a slang-ish tone starting to drag a depressed Otoya along with him, "Let's go!"

"Matte! What about Masa and Me-chan?" Otoya asks.

"We'll meet you up there." Masato only says. They nod and catch up with Natsuki and Tomo. When Masato let's go of the wrist that prevented me from following them, I look at him questioningly.

"What's wrong, Masa?"

"It's nothing really. But it was you're idea wasn't it?"

"My idea? For what?"

He holds up the paper bag the melon bread was in, "Melon Bread? Otoya just happened to know what kind of bread I liked?"

I blush a bit and look to the side, "He could have." Masato smiled a bit, something he didn't often do. It made my blush grow.

"Would you walk with me? I don't want our conversation to make you late." I nod and we started to walk up the path along the riverside towards the school. "It is good to see you, KaSakura. It's been awhile."

"Same to you, Hijirikawa."

Masato's eyebrows went up, "Hijirikawa? You vowed not to call me that anymore."

"Same goes for the KaSakura, doesn't it?" I ask him. Masato frowned.

"You're right. But I can not say it as easily as you. I've always been so use to being formal with everyone, being informal is quite hard. Besides, if I'm caught talking like that, especially with a "noble", I'll have plenty to hear from my father. I'm always being watched."

"Still? Even at school!?" I exclaimed. He nodded sadly, "Aw man Masa. When will he let up on you? You've never done anything wrong!" I tell him as we circle a bend in the path.

"I'm the eldest heir of the Hijirikawa conglomerate. I must be protected at all cost until I take over. From there it'll be pure hell..." He said the last part quietly thinking I wouldn't hear him, which I did. "But that's not a good topic of discussion." He cleared his throat, "I've been worried about you KaSakura, have you been well? The last time I heard from you~"

"I'm better, Masa." I say quickly, "It's not really a topic I'd like to get into either, but just know I had surgery and I'm well back on my feet. I just...need to get back on the original road I took. That's why I'm here." We start to near the front entrance.

"Original road? Ah, you mean by wanting to start singing again, as an idol." I just nod, "Good for you. I support you 100%."

"Thank you Masa." Passing by the stone hallway that lead to the little hangout spot in the middle of the school, I noticed saxophone music. "That sound, it's pretty."

"And I can only guess who's producing it." Masato says folding his arms looking in that direction.

"Who?" I ask, no clue what he meant. He looked down at me boredly. Then it clicked, "Eh!? No...Masa no!" I ran over to the archway leading outside and looked. It was indeed Jinguji Ren. Reluctantly Masato followed me and we both ended up peeping. "No way! Jinguji-san?!" Masato flinched at my shouting and hid behind a wall. "Why are you hiding?"

"Gomen, lady-tachi. But I must leave you with that." Ren says. I hadn't noticed he stopped playing.

"Heh!? But that girl in the archway interrupted you! Don't stop on her account!" Heh?

"See what I mean?" Masa whispers to me.

"Tch." I fold my arms. "Since when did he get his own entourage?"

Ren brushed back, "No really ladies, I must go. I have places to go, and people to see. Ciao!"

"Shimatta!" Masato exclaimed grabbing my wrist pulling me, "We need to go!"

"Huh? Why~"

"Lady! Eh? Hijirikawa too?" We heard Ren shout. Masato ran, I was dragged with him.

"Matte! Masa aren't you~!"

"Boo!" Masato and I jumped as Ren scared us from behind. Masato pulled me behind him. "Haha! You both jumped!" Masa slowly breathed in and back out murmuring the words "kami-sama".

"Jinguji-san! Don't do that! You scared us!" I shouted.

"Aw. My little lady was scared. Forgive me dear." He pulled a rose out from behind his back. How the heck does he do that?! "Please take this as an apology." Masa smacked the flower out of his hand and it fell on the floor. "That was a poor innocent flower Hijirikawa..."

He frowned, "Don't bribe KaSakura with flowers. She doesn't need anything from you."

Then Ren frowned, "I'll give my fiance what I want. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can not give her."

"She's NOT your fiance, Jinguji!" Masato said viciously.

"She's not YOUR fiance, Hijirikawa!" Ren said viciously back. There they go again...

After noticing Ren's entourage had followed him down here, I thought it was best that they just DON'T cause a scene. "First of all I'm not ANYONE'S fiance and second, you two should stop fighting. You're causing a scene. Now apologize!" Both of them apologized, but only to me. They crossed their arms refusing to even look at each other. I sighed, "Jinguji-san, the two of us were just going to see the cast list for the S class, A class play. Are you coming?"

"Of course. That's where I was heading anyway."

Masato sighed, "Let's get to the main hall then."

**After Dinner...**

"Impending doom will shake your soul!" Haruka says reading my fortune as we wait a little longer. After saying it Haruka sweatdropped at her words.

"Are you serious Haru-Haru?" Tsubasa asks.

"Sorry Me-chan, it's what the cards told me..." Haruka whimpers.

"Don't worry, Idc. I don't care. I don't believe in things like fortune telling and fate anyway. It's just not true~" For some reason I felt a violent chill go down my spine. I felt a little woozy and tripped.

Masa caught me on one side and Ren did on the other unintentionally, "Daijoubu~?" They glared at each other. I leaned a hand on their shoulders to lean myself back up. "I'm okay. Don't start arguing."

At that moment though, "MEL! GUESS WHAT!?" Tomo comes running towards us out of breath after pushing the crowd of people to find us.

"What is it Tomo? Are you okay?" Tomo asks.

"I'm fine. But Mel..."

"Guys the cast list is up!" Otoya ran over and pushed the 5 of us towards the bulletin board. "And you won't believe~"

"No let me tell them!" Tomo was able to get out. She still continued to breathe, "Okay Melody you're~"

Natsuki bounced over, "Masato-san! Ren-san! Melody-chan! You all are~"

"No stop I wanna say it!" She shouted again but still couldn't get the words out. "You guys are~"

By the time Tomo could get the words out Tsubasa had looked up and already said them, "Oh wow, you guys are the 3 main characters! Romeo, Juliet, and Paris!" Then he got smacked, "Ow! Come on what was that fo~"

"I WANTED TO SAY IT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE TOO SLOW!" He got smacked again.

"What?" I then processed his words. My eyes widened, "Bish whet?"

"You're playing Juliet, Me-chan! Ren is Paris and Masato is Romeo! Just look at the cast list!" Otoya said tilting my head to make me look at it. It read...

_Saotome Academy_

_A-Class and S-Class_

_Joint Musical_

**[Romeo and Juliet]**

Cast

Romeo...Hijirikawa

Juliet...KaSakura

Count Paris...Jinguji

Mercuito...Ittoki

Tybalt...Shibuya

Benvolio...Shinomiya

And the list continued. But I couldn't read another word. Not after reading my last name, after the word Juliet.

* * *

"There has to be...some mistake..." I said unsure. Then in 5 seconds, I became even more determined to find out why was this happening. "There must be a mistake!" I yelled at Ringo-sensei who was sitting down at behind the desk. Masato sighed as he and Otoya sat in the extra chairs in front of the teacher's desk. I stood in between the two, leaning on the edge of it with one hand, the other on my hip.

Ringo sighed, "There's no mistake Melody-chan."

"Of course there is! I can't be Juilet! I'm not good at~" I cut myself off before I said something he could easily refute. "I just can't okay! I don't want the role, just give it to someone else. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other girls at this school wanting to be in my position right now." I folded my arms.

"If you know that much, why are you being selfish about it?"

"How am I doing that?"

"You've been given the opportunity to represent the school in such an important way, as you said a position that others would love to be in. Instead of complaining, why not take the chance that you've been given with gratitude?"

"Gratitude?! Have you not been listening to me? I don't want to be put on the spot like that! I'm trying to tell you that I don't want the role and that someone else can have it if they want it. I'm trying to give it up nicely!" Ringo frowns.

"You sound like a very spoiled and ungrateful child right now, Miss KaSakura."

Masato and Otoya slide down in there seats, "Oh no..."

"Excuse me, Spoiled? Ungrateful? How?!" I look behind me to see Hyuga-Sensei walking in. Uh oh...

"If you didn't know, the cast list for this play had a lot of time and thought going into it. You were not chosen to be Juliet because of some lottery." He begins, "Ringo and I handpicked some of our best students for these roles with the intention that they would able to represent our classes proudly. If you were chosen as Juliet, I, Ringo, and the Principle himself had to agree on it. I ultimately did not care who Juliet was to be and was ready to put up any of my S class girls for the role. It was Ringo that convinced both the Principle and I to give you this chance. A chance to prove that you actually have worth and aren't just here on a free ride for a free ride!"

I continued hurt by his words, "But the Principle knows I'm trying to lay low, start over from the beginning, and not be out front like this! I'm not trying to become the most hated person here with this sudden "special privilege" like this!"

"But then...That's not really...wanting to be an idol is it?" Otoya ask slowly. When I look at him he hides in his jacket.

"No he's right." Masato says sitting up, "Idols are always being put in the spotlight. Sitting on the sidelines is for being a fan. From the way you sound, it almost seems like you have no intention of putting yourself out there, and that's not what being an idol is about." I look at him with a glare and he almost completely shakes it off. "But we know that's not true KaSakura. Look, as you can see, Otoya nor I have a problem with you being Juliet and I'm pretty sure Jinguji or anyone else in the play do either. It's just you being insecure."

"Thank god for your friends speaking their mind. And it's the truth too! See, they sugarcoated their words for you, cause I wouldn't have said it so nicely!" Hyuga says as I grimace, "Look! Ringo fought very hard to get this position for you. Now stop acting childish! Show some respect, play the role that's been given to you with dignity and stop complaining like it's the end of the world!" Hyuga grabbed us and pushed us out the door, "Now the 3 of you leave! You're giving both Ringo and I headaches!"

As the 3 of us exit I hear Hyuga say, "Jeez isn't this suppose to be a relaxing area? This is the Teacher's Lounge!"

Hyuga-sensei's words still sting even as the door closes behind me. We start walking towards the area where the first rehearsal for the play was being held. "To think, someone I've silently admired for years works at this school, and the way we meet is me yelling at him and giving me the pep talk of my life...Cool, yet embarrassing." I said quietly.

"Maybe if you had turned down your ego a bit and stop trying to attack him at his every statement, that meeting would have went a little differently. Ne?" Heh? Is he packing?

"Masa are you packing?" I ask and he sweatdrops. "I mean if you wanna go there right now~"

"Ah Me-chan! You shouldn't let what either of them said get you down!" Otoya quickly interrupts me putting his hands on my shoulders from behind, "Just take everything under consideration and continue in stride."

My eyelids drop down when I look back at him, "So you're an expert now?" Otoya froze over.

"Well he certainly seems to know a lot more than you about the subject."

"So you really are packing!?"

"No one is trying to do any of 'the packing' KaSakura! We are trying to knock some common sense back into you!" Masato stops in front of me. Before I can argue, Masato puts a hand out in front of me, "Please allow me to speak, and actually hear me out for once. You know everything that was said in the past few minutes was completely true don't you? Because if you don't then you're turning a blind eye to the truth. Before you start yelling at me or anyone else for that matter, please take the time and listen to what they have to say before you start reacting on the defensive side." Masato continues with hurt eyes, "No one trying to explain something like this is trying to purposely hurt you! If anything we are trying to encourage you and tell you for your own good! Please stop treating us like enemies and try to understand! It's very hurtful for you to accuse us of trying to break you down when all we want to do is lift you up!"

"Masato-kun..." He continues to walk ahead alone.

"MEL THERE YOU ARE! IT'S TIME TO REHEARSE FOR THE FIRST DANCE SEQUENCE!" I hear Tomo call out to me, but I ignored her.

_'Turning a blind eye to the truth, eh?'_

"Aw no...HEY BLUE HAIRED GUY! WATCH OUT FOR KASAKURA-SENPAI!" I suddenly here Tsubasa shout.

"Blue haired guy? Eh~" I'm smacked in the forehead with something, lose my balance and fall. "Oh...Whoops." I hear the person that hit me say casually. My vision starts to blur but I'm able to make out who and what hit me. The object was a long rolled up rug that needed two people to carry it. Holding it up from the back was a worried Tsubasa, who had already dropped to his knees beside me, questioning me about my health. Holding on to the rug from the front however, the side that hit me mind you, was none other than Ichinose Tokiya looking nonchalant asf, as if he could care less.

_'Did he hit me on purpose?'_

Before I can black out, I was able to meet his gaze which was fixed right on me and nothing else. "Gomen-a-sai~" I can read from the shape of his lips. For the first time, I wasn't able to read his facial expression, so I had no idea whether he was sincere or not.

* * *

For the next few minutes, my mind had transported **there** again.

_I was alongside the river again standing up. Multiple tall trees stood behind me. I was on the other side of the river this time, closer to the forest area. It was darker than the area I stood in. I know that each time I've been here it has been night time, which is weird in itself but, the forest compared to everywhere else was pitch black. Even so, I suddenly saw a small light shining in one area of one of the trees close to me. Every bone in my body, was telling me going in this place was a bad idea, especially when that green-eyed kid, Cecil, wasn't with me. But against my bodies wishes, the curiosity in my mind guided me toward the light._

_The light was blue, and grew brighter and brighter as I drew closer. When I reached the tree it was stuck in, I looked up and it almost blinded me. The blinding sensation was coming from inside an opal jeweled music box. The lid was swinging open and closed from the wind. That's when I noticed it had gotten cold. I rubbed my arms a bit before trying to climb the tree._

**_'I have to grab that jewelry box. If I don't get it in time, it might fall and shatter in pieces. More importantly, that orb of light inside. That looks like someone's essence doesn't it? I have to catch it before it goes away!'_**

_I slowly made my way across the branch of the tree the box was stuck in. The coldness of the wind touching the bare skin of my arms made me shiver, making it hard for me to keep my balance. Not to mention, the brightness of the blue light was making me squint. I could barely see where I was climbing._

**_'Almost gotcha~'_**

_"Heh? Ahh!" As I was about to grab the music box, I moved my hand in front of me in order to keep me balance while I reached out. However there was no part of the branch to lean on to support me, so I fell, but was still able to hang on to the limb with a hand. "Oh god, what do I do now?!" The box started to teeter and then started to fall. "Oh no~AHHHH!" Startled by the box falling, I lost my grip and fell too. It was only then when I realized how high I had climb up for this box. The music box and I dropped at an amazing rate._

_"SOMEBODY SAVE ME! PLEASE!" I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground. And it did come, but it was, not as painful as I had thought. The reason being that the impact did not come from the ground but someone's arms. "What..."_

_"KaSakura-Hime, Daijoubu desu ka?" I looked up after hearing the voice of the boy that held me. I couldn't see his face, because just like the times before, his face was blurry. I was able to see that he had caught not only me, but the box the orb was in as well. The orb had left the box though, it had drifted just behind the boy's neck as if it was staring down at me as well. It's blue light shined on the tips of his hair, making me see it was blue. At that point, I had a good guess on who it was, given that he had called me by my family name as well._

_"Ma...sa...?" His face was revealed to me before my vision faded out._

* * *

I woke up minutes later as if I didn't just have that long sequence of a dream. I looked up to see Otoya's face leaning over me upside down. "Me-chan? Can you hear me?"

"Otoya?"

"Ah! You're awake now. And you don't have amnesia. Thank goodness." Otoya puts a hand over his heart and sighs in relief. His other hand was holding the side of my head, that's how I noticed my head was resting on his knees. I tilted my head a bit in each direction to see what was going on.

Everyone seemed to be working as if nothing had happened. Ittoki and I were right of the stage, a little ways from the people painting sets for the play. Anyone who wasn't working backstage, was one of the actors for the play. All of them were doing a run through of their lines, guided by Natsuki, excluding Tokiya, Tsubasa, Tomo, Ittoki and I. Tomo was too busy yelling at Tokiya and Tsubasa and hitting them with a paper fan, probably because of the rug hitting me. I couldn't hear what anyone was saying but, by reading their lips, I could tell that the conversation was going somewhat like Tomo yelling at them to be more careful, Tokiya yelling at Tomo saying he doesn't even know her, and Tsubasa crying that he didn't do anything wrong.

My gaze darted at the middle of the stage again, I saw Masato standing in front of everyone. He must have been reading a monologue from one of his parts and everyone was listening to him speak. Masato gazed at me from his position on the stage as he spoke, almost as if he was conveying his lines directly to me. He looked so passionate up there speaking, it was amazing. Seeing his eyes though, I could tell he was very worried about me. Once he finished speaking, everyone applauded him and I started hearing better again. When Ren and the actor assigned to be Lord Capulet started to practice their lines, Masato walked over to Ittoki and I.

"Masa-kun, that was amazing! You're lines were spoken so passionately." Otoya praised him, when he knelt down beside us. He muttered an 'Arigatou' to him, his attention not really focused on him, but me.

"Masa, sugoi~" Masato places his hand on my forehead, before I could say more.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Can you sit up?" I stare at him and nod silently. Masato places a hand on my back and helps me sit up. "That rug was a heavy object, the impact could end up messing with your brain. Are you dizzy at all? Feeling woozy?" I shook my head slightly, "Don't do that, that'll only make things worse. Just rest here for the rest of practice. Otoya you'll watch her right?"

"Ah, hai!"

"Good. You let me know if _anything_ starts to bother you. I'll take you to the nurse right away, okay?"

"Okay." I say giving up trying to get a word in. Masato gets up and walks back over over to the group of actors and starts participating again.

"Wow, Masato really is amazing..." Otoya murmurs, "...He's kind of like a mommy."

I sighed, "Yeah...caring and overprotective."

"Yo Ichinose! Put them on a higher shelf over by Ittoki and KaSakura!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Oh you remember my name now huh?" Tokiya shouts across the room back at Tsubasa.

"Hey look! I'm sorry okay, it was a spur of the moment reaction!"

"Tch. Okay." Tokiya continues to murmur to himself. He climbs a ladder and tries to place the whole set on the shelf at once, but a few books in the middle start to fall. Before he notices, one falls and like the domino effect, they all did right after. In our direction of course. "AH SHIMATTA! LOOK OUT!"

"HEH? TOKIYA!?" Otoya shouts, his reaction time too slow to shield me.

I just watch as at least 5 of those books fall towards my head, "Wow~"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

_"KaSakura, can you here me?"_

_I slowly open my eyes. I stared up at Masato. "Masa? Are we outside?"_

_"Yes. You were out here when I found you."_

_"Huh? But that doesn~oh!" I look above his head and see the moon. It's nighttime, and I automatically assume I'm back in **that dream**. I look at Masato's clothes and confirm my assumption._

_"Thank goodness you awakened. You cause me grave panic, milady." Masato says looking down at me in his arms. I blush at bit, but notice his eyes held no light. His gaze was empty, just like Otoya's that time. It could only mean he had lost his essence._

_This time however Masato was responding to me, unlike Otoya, who's mind seemed to have faded from this reality when his essence left him. "Masa, you can still hear me?"_

_"Of course I can, why wouldn't I?" Masato asks. This makes me confused. If I tell him about how Otoya was though, he may not believe me. He thinks everything is normal right now. Then again it's Masato, he's believes everything I say..._

_A bright light in my peripheral vision grabs my attention. In the river next to us, something was shining under the water, and that orb of blue light was peering down from the surface looking at it. "Masato, your essence!" _

_"My essence? Wait! Where are you~" I sat up and moved away from Masato running over to the riverbed. When I kneel beside the little blue orb, it drifts over what is shining under the water. _

_I looked down, "The opal jeweled music box. Masa, I thought you caught it when you caught me, what is it doing down there?" I go to reach for it, but Masato grabs my wrist with a hand._

_"KaSakura, no!" He shouts, "I mean, KaSakura-hime, forgive my rudeness. But, let it stay where it is."  
_

_"Huh, but why?" Masato pulls me closer to him, away from the edge of the river._

_"It's where it belongs."_

_"Where...it belongs?" The orb suddenly dives into the water into the music box. It starts to disappear. "Oh no! It's dissolving in the water! I have to grab it before it starts to float away upstream!"_

_"It's fine." Masato's grip is still firm around my wrist. "If it goes away, the burden will lift from upon my shoulders and I shall be free."_

_"Free? Free from what?" I turn to face him._

_"Free from having to choose."_

_"Masa, stop with that metaphoric nonsense you're always spouting and just freaking tell me why you don't want me to grab that music box and get your essence back!" I shouted at him, "It's burdening you? Why? How?!"_

_He sighs at my persistence, "I don't need it. I don't w-want it. I can't sing anymo~"_

_"You don't want to sing anymore? Why? Why not?"_

_"My dreams...of being a prince of song, they're putting a burden on my family. They disapprove with everything I've been wanting to do with music. So when I was appointed, my family wanted to disown me..."_

_"Your whole family? Or your father?" I knew exactly where this was going. Even though, the story is a little altered, it's still mostly the same. He wasn't hiding anything from me._

_"KaSakura-hime~" Masato looked me in the eyes and saw the seriousness in them. He looked away and continued, "Yes, my father. He hates that I wanted to sing. He never supported my decision to sing at all. He believes that I am only good for being the successor of the family, if not that, I'm completely useless." Masato's eyes seem more dull. "At first I wanted to believe that his philosophy was a lie, and I told myself that I could prove him wrong. However, I've come to realize he was right. I'm nothing but a pawn in his own games. I am to be used only for promotion of the Hijirikawa family. That's it."_

_"Masa, that's not true..." I start to murmur._

_"My music is only a hobby. I can't do anything of importance or be successful by making music. That's what my father says and his words are absolute. I refuse to__ burden my family more than I already have." I could only look at Masato as he stopped explaining. You would think, that by the words he had just said, Masato would feel pain, or look like he was in pain. But he wasn't. Masato stood there, silently, stone faced with an empty gaze. Like he was brainwashed._

_Cecil had appeared next to me some time in the middle of his explanation. He stated his analysis, "Loss of courage." _

_"Courage?"_

_"Hai. He's afraid, afraid that if he continues on like this, he'll really be doing his family a disservice. He's really family oriented I see." Cecil puts his hands behind his head, "It's a shame really. In order to be even selected as a candidate for being a prince of song, you have to have the favor of the muses, as well as rare musical talent. I bet he's really good."_

_"I can't vouch for his singing, but his piano playing has always been amazing. You can't help but get immersed in it." Saying this, I turn to face Masato again, "Masato, You have to show him."_

_"Show...him?" Masato murmured._

_"__Masato, m__usic is one of your talents. One of the things you love! __It's part of what makes up who you are! You can't just throw it away and wish it never existed!" I stated strongly. "I've never gotten to hear you sing, but something tells me you're probably great at it because you're amazing at just about everything! You can't let one person stand in the way of something that brings you joy like that! Even if he is your father! You have to show him! Show your father that you can be who you want to be and make your family proud in your own way!"_

_Masato grew a little wide-eyed at my words, "Princess..." Suddenly the music box that was in the river moved from its spot and started to flow down the river. We watched the current pull it away._

_"Oh no! The music box!" I shouted trying to go after it, but Masato gripped my wrist again. "Let me go! Even if you don't care about your talent so much that you're willing to give up on it, I do! I won't let you throw away your long time dream!" __Masato suddenly pulled me into his chest, hugging me. "Masato..."_

_"Arigatou, KaSakura-hime." Masato suddenly says, "Thank you so much. For not giving up on me, I can only thank you." I face turns completely red._

_"But Masa, your essence..." I whimper, "You have to get it back~"_

_Masato lets go of me, "Daijoubu, Princess. Just watch." Masato goes over and stands by the water. He take a deep breath and starts singing out in La's. "Lul La La Lul lul la laa~, la la la, lul lala lul lul lul laa~" As he continues singing, it seemed like the area around us started to slow down a bit. The river especially. The music box that had already made its way close to the waterfall on the other end, gently lifted from the water. The blue orb of light that had went back inside it, came out, flying towards Masato. __"La La Lul La La, La Lul La~" By the time he gets to what seems like the chorus of his melody, Masato's essence starts circling him, then properly returns to his body. At that moment, Masato moved his fingers like he was playing the piano, and lo and behold, a floating piano formed from his magic right under his finger tips. That's when the wave of sound started to consume me, and I was truly immersed in the sound of his music._

_When Masato stopped singing, all the magic disappeared from around him, including the floating piano. I started swaying, my body unbalanced. "Ah! KaSakura!" He kneels with me in his arms._

_"I'll be alright," I insist, "I'm just, happily surprised."_

_"Is that so?" I nod. Masato looks up at the sky, "Ah, music. How I've forgotten this feeling. I haven't been able to sing this freely since before I was appointed. And I kept my music a secret." Masato looks down at me, his eye color back to the proper tone of blue they once were. "I couldn't have been able to ever sing that passionate again, without your precious guidance. Princess, you are always there when my spirits need lifting. I will forever appreciate your kindness." Masato tells me leaving a light kiss on the top of my forehead. I blushed yet again. He helps me stand up, "I must now bid you adieu." Masato starts to walk off._

_"Heh!? What? Why!?"_

_Masato turns to the side but keeps walking, "I have to tell my father I'm keeping my place at one of the Western Kingdom's thrones. I'm going to stand up to him and fight for my dreams this time!" He smiles at me before speeding up and disappearing. _

_I sigh, "Western Kingdom?" I turn my question to Cecil, who had purposefully ignored me when Masato was holding me. "Care to explain?"_

_Cecil patted me on the head smiling, "All will be revealed when the time is right. You're doing well now my Princess. 2 princes saved, 4 more to go."_

* * *

It's been about a week since I had the continuation of my dream about Masato. When I woke up I was in the nurses office, it was nighttime. Masato who was in a chair next to my bed had fallen asleep next to me while still holding my hand. I assumed that he had spent the rest of the day here, watching over me. If I hadn't blushed too much today, I blushed AGAIN. Since that day, Masato stayed closed to me, and made sure I kept close to him while rehearsals winded down til the day of the play. He stayed by my side, even when people started talking about him. He ignored them and kept protecting me.

When it was the final dress rehearsal day for the play, I had ran into one of the music rooms hoping to escape for a few minutes. I really needed getting my self esteem together. Over the past week, I had grown tired of students spreading a rumor around that Masato and I were pretending to date in order to try and understand the relationship Romeo and Juliet had. Everyone, excluding our friends, were giving us looks every time we were seen together. It didn't help that Masato wouldn't let me out of his sight. When the rumors reached the teachers, trust and believe me when I say they began watching us CAREFULLY.

I sighed laying my head on the top of the piano, "I can't do this. Not while things are like this. Every one is just going to continue to laugh at me."

"Then give them a reason to take you seriously." Masato says from the doorway before I could realized he had let himself in. "Give them so good of a performance, they'll jaws will drop, and they won't be able to speak."

"Easy for you to say. You're a naturally born performer." Masato moves toward the piano, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I sit but my head still lays on the piano.

"Do you remember? Back when we were kids and you used to come over my house, do you know what song you first played for me when you first started learning?" I stayed silent my head in my arms. Masato sighed and started playing. I easily recognized the song to be Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I cringe. However, he doesn't play the last note. When I don't look up, he restarts the song stopping on the last note again. I knew he was expecting me to play it. He restarts once more, and before he could stop, I hit the key he wanted, but only in the lowest octave. "KaSakura." He puts a hand over my hand that was still on the piano.

"Hijirikawa."

"...Melody."

"...Masa." I say quickly. He pinches my cheeks making me sit up, "Ouch! Masa-kun!"

"I have something I want you to hear. Will you listen?" Masato whispers in my ear. While blushing yet AAAAGAIN because of this male's natural charm, I nod lightly. Masato places his fingers on the piano, "This song came into being during the week I got to spend being close to you. I wanted to convey the feelings to you, that I couldn't while we were apart. I've wanted to see you again, KaSakura."

**"Namida wo nuguite" **

**itsuka ugokidasu kara**

**yukidoke no you ni **

**KIRARI mirai hikaru**

**yume wa itsudatte Knocking on the mind kanjite**

**ASUFARUTO no sumi de**

** tsumetai yami ni furuetatte**

** osorenai de Pure heart **

**itsudatte hana wa ue o muiteru**

**donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii**

** sono egao wa taiyou da**

** ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni**

**omoi ga michiteku **

**soba ni isasete hoshii **

**"Shinjiru" koto wo wakeaou...**

Hearing the lyrics to Masato's song that he had sung in my dream, I smiled crying a bit. It had made me feel peaceful, and enjoy every note. "I've been working on this piece with Nanami-chan for the group project. I was told to use it for one of Romeo's inserts songs. So, what do you think?"

"I love it, Masa. You really can sing."

"Thank you." He says looking into my eyes. "KaSakura, I want you to ignore all the naysayers here. Your talent is one of a kind, and people are going to be jealous of it. All you have to do is remember how it was when you first started wanting to be an idol."

"I will, Masato." I smile at him warmly when both stand up from the piano. His eyes widened. "Nani?"

"Y-You..." Masato stammers, "...That was the first time, you've said my full first name since I've seen you."

"Is it now? Oops. I guess I should say it more often right, Masato?" This is the first time I see Masato blush. "Aw Masato! So kawaii!" He immediately gets even more embarrassed and moves further away for me, exiting the music room first. I follow him back down to rehearsals. "Oi! I'm gonna get you back for pinching my cheeks Romeo!"

* * *

The day of the play ended up being super successful, as well as extremely entertaining for everyone, including no, especially the actors. So many things went wrong back stage and during scenes, we all had to improvise. And it was really fun, I'm glad I had a part. If I had, I would've missed such an exciting experience.

"Haha! Otoya died first!" Syo laughed, "And your death was hilarious!"

"A plague on both your houses! Nuh bleh!" Tsubasa mocked as the rest of laughed at Otoya after the play.

"Guys it wasn't that funny! I died!" Otoya puffed his cheeks in embarrassment.

"But your performance was highly amusing." Ren tells him. Tomo hits him lightly on the arm.

"Daijoubu, they don't mean it like that. We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you." Natsuki says.

"Yeah, we're not laughing at that specifically Otoya." Tomo explains, "Just the fact you died so hilariously!"

I pat Otoya on the shoulder, "And you said you were nervous! You played the role and owned it! You did so well, Otoya!"

"Thanks Me-chan." Otoya says with a slight blush on his face, I smile.

"However I want to give props to the man of the hour." Tsubasa says, "Where'd Masato go?"

"He disappeared after the curtains went down." Ren says, "I'm going to go look for him."

"I'll come too Jinguji." I say walking following behind him.

"What's this? Alone time with the lady? I'm honored." He said slowly down so that he could continue walking beside me. "You look astounding today, dear lady."

"Thank you Jinguji."

"Oh laa? What's the very busy head of the Hijirikawa family doing here?" I look over in the direction Ren was looking in. It didn't take me long to realize I was looking at Masato's father probably talking down to Masato again. "I bet he's yelling at him for being in the play. Why won't he just leave him alone? His performance was good."

"Did you just complement Masa?"

"Don't tell him Lady." He says quickly. I smile hiding a laugh, but frown when I look back at the scene. Masato looks just dull as he did in my dream. I try to go over there, but Ren holds me back nodding his head. "It's not your place Lady. Honestly though, you would think he'd stand up to him by now." Just when Ren says that, Masato lifts his head and looks at his father straight in the eyes when he talks. He starts yelling at him and I become worried. But he looks determined and takes the last word of their conversation. After a moment of silence, his father seems to mutter something and walk off.

Masato immediately spots us and walks over, "Jinguji? KaSakura? Eavesdropping?"

"KaSakura came because she was worried about you." Ren says quickly, "But you seem to have everything under control."

"Then why are _you_ here Jinguji?" Masato and I ask at the same time.

"To be the Lady's escort of course." We sweatdrop.

"It sounded like a heated argument. You okay?" I ask Masato.

"Hai, daijoubu-desu." He sighs, "Today I just, had to tell him how I really felt. That man believes I am to be his carbon copy. Without hesitation people always do what my father says. If something is black and he says it's white, it's white. But today I told him straight. I will become strong enough to gain control of the Hijirikawa conglomerate, but at will. In my own way and on my own time."

"Well well well. The little Hijirikawa boy is finally growing up." Masato glares at him.

"Shut up Jinguji." I let out a laugh. Masato smiles at me. "From now on, I won't be afraid to step up to my father. I'll prove I'm better than that. I'll control my own life. And this is all thanks to KaSakura. Your precious guidance led me to find courage." I go wide-eyed hearing the familiar words. Masato puts an arm around my shoulders, hugging me close. He whispers so Ren can't hear him, "I would still be at a loss if it wasn't for you. Thank you for saving my dream, Princess."

"So, Juliet saved Romeo from throwing his life away, and now the two are closer than ever before." Ren turns away from us frowning. "So that's how it is, Hijirikawa..."

* * *

**MASATO: Just wait. There's more to come. UTAPRI.**

* * *

**MPK: In case you didn't know yet, the new (4th) season of UtaPri is called Uta No Prince Sama: Maji LOVE Legend Star, and has been said to come out in October 2016. I believe the 1st is what someone told me.**

**So fingers crossed! Google the poster if you don't believe me, their new outfits are so cute!**


End file.
